War of Hormone
by Markeu Lee
Summary: Aku pikir aku sudah gila. Mataku terus tertuju ke arahmu. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakimu. Begitu indah hingga aku tidak bisa menatap orang lain selain dirimu. [Mark x Haechan, MarkChan/MarkHyuck, NCT]
1. Chapter 1

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

Tubuhku tidak tahu harus bagaimana bertingkah di depanmu

Aku ingin menghampirimu yang begitu mempesona di mataku

Namun aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku

Bahkan dengan gerakan kecil saja aku sudah kehilangan kendali

Rambutmu, matamu, bibirmu, pinggangmu, kakimu

bahkan bagian yang tidak dapat aku lihat dengan jelas telah menarikku

Dirimu membuatku gila

Pikiranku terus menekanku untuk mendekatimu

Merasakan tiap inci dari tubuh indahmu

Tidak

Aku harus bisa mengendalikan pikiranku

Bertarung dengan hormonku yang begitu memuncak

 **...**

"Ini untukmu hyung"

Mark menangkap botol berisi air mineral itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membuka botol tersebut dan meminumnya hingga setengah bagian isinya telah kosong. Latihan untuk debutnya sebagai NCT Dream besama dongsaengnya telah menguras tenaga Mark. Memang koreografinya tidak sesulit di NCT U atau NCT 127. Namun tetap saja Mark kesusahaan karena debutnya nanti akan menggunakan hoverboard sebagai alat bantu koreografi mereka.

"Hyung haus"

Haechan salah satu dongsaengnya yang juga akan debut di NCT Dream duduk di samping Mark. Matanya menatap penuh harap minuman milik Mark yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Ambil sendiri minumanmu Haechan"

"Tidak. Aku capek hyung"

Mark tidak kuat dengan Haechan yang berada didekatnya. Pikirannya langsung berlayar kemana-mana jika berada didekat Haechan.

"Minta yang lain untuk mengambilnya"

"Hyung~~~"

Mark tidak kuat. Aegyo yang dilakukan Haechan memperburuk keadaan. Wajahnya dia palingkan agar tidak melihatnya lagi. Jika tidak Mark yakin dirinya akan membungkam bibir yang telah memanggilnya itu.

"Baik akan aku berikan"

Mark memberikan botol minumnya yang masih tersisa setengah kepada Haechan. Setelahnya beranjak pergi menuju Jeno, Jisung, dan juga Renjun yang tengah asik bercanda bersama. Mark harus pergi sebelum dia benar-benar kelepasan nantinya.

Haechan cemberut melihat Mark yang meninggalkannya duduk sendirian dengan botol minum kosong yang telah Haechan minum. Haechan kan selain meminta minuman milik Mark juga ingin berbicara dengannya. Bukannya ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Chan mukamu makin jelek kalau cemberut begitu"

Haechan melemparkan botol minumnya yang kosong ke arah Jaemin. Ini anak makin merusak moodnya.

Mark memang meninggalkan Haechan, tapi tetap saja fokus Mark kepada Haechan. Matanya tidak bisa meninggalkan atensi Haechan begitu saja.

"Hyung... Mark hyung"

Jisung melambaik-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mark. Jisung tadi mengajak Mark bicara karena Mark duduk di samping kanannya. Namun Mark tidak menanggapinya, pandangan Mark terus ke depan tepatnya ke arah Haechan.

"Hyung"

Jeno gemas sendiri melihat Mark yang sepertinya tengah melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mark sampai-sampai tidak menanggapi panggilannya maupun Jisung.

"Coba kau ikuti pandangan Mark hyung"

Jeno mengikuti apa yang Renjun katakan dan matanya melihat Haechan tertawa bersama Jaemin dan Chenle. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai tertawa begitu.

"Jadi kau tahukan?" tanya Renjun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu itu"

Renjun menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Jeno barusan. Kenapa Jeno begitu bodoh sampai tidak tahu apa maksudnya?.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasanya"

Jeno makin bingung melihat Renjun yang kelihatannya marah. Dia salah apa coba sampai Renjun marah begitu. Sementara Jisung si anak ayam menatap bingung para hyungnya.

 _Jisung bingung kenapa sih dengan para hyung_

 **...**

Mark merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dia lelah setelah latihan. Bukan cuma fisik yang lelah, tapi pikirannya pun sudah lelah dengan terus menerus memikirkan pemuda manis bernama Haechan. Mark berharap setidaknya satu hari saja pikiran kotornya tentang Haechan hilang dari otaknya.

Lelah berpikir akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Mengistirahatkan fisik dan juga pikirannya. Selang beberapa menit dengkuran halus terdengar. Mark telah tertidur dan memasuki dunia mimpinya.

 _"Hyunghhh"_

 _Mark menatap pemuda manis yang berbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Bibir merahnya sedikit membengkak karena cumbuan yang Mark berikan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan pipi gembulnya yang merona. Dan jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang memandang Mark sayu._

 _"Shit, you're so sexy Haechannie"_

 _Mark mengelus pipi gembul Haechan yang begitu lembut seperti bayi dan elusan tersebut turun ke bibir merah Haechan. Mark tergoda ingin mencicipi kembali bibir manis itu._

 _Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Haechan yang begitu menggodanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses masuk dan Haechan hanya menurutinya saja. Mark menelusupkan lidahnya dan bermain-main dengan ronga mulut Haechan. Lidahnya membelit lidah Haechan, mengajaknya untuk bertarung lidah._

 _"Mmhhh"_

 _Haechan hanya menerima saja saat lidah Mark mengajaknya bertarung lidah. Haechan hanya melawan semampunya saja, karena Haechan yakin Mark lah yang pasti mendominasinya._

 _Mark melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan nafas Haechan yang mulai menipis. Ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang milik Haechan. Menandai lehernya dengan tanda kepemilikan Mark._

 _"Eunghh Markhh hyunghhh"_

 _Mark suka mendengar bibir Haechan memanggil namanya dengan desahan yang begitu menggoda. Suara merdunya berubah menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih merdu ketika mendesahkan namanya._

 _Tangan Mark yang semula diam kini membuka kancing piyama yang melekat pada tubuh Haechan. Memperlihatkan tubuh mempesona Haechan dengan kulit tan sexynya._

 _"HYUNGHhh"_

 _Haechan memekik begitu tangan Mark memilin putingnya yang telah mengeras. Lidah Mark masih sibuk membuat tanda di leher Haechan. Sudah banyak tanda yang dibuatnya, namun Mark tidak puas dan ingin terus membuat tanda kepemilikannya di leher jenjang pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Haechan hanya bisa pasrah dan terus mendesahkan nama Mark sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya._

 _"Markhhh..."_

"Mark... Mark"

Mark membuka matanya ketika merasakan tepukan yang cukup keras di pipinya. Matanya menatap Jaehyun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mark? Kau berkeringat banyak sekali"

Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Mark, memeriksa apa dongsaengnya itu sakit. Jaehyun takut Mark tiba-tiba saja sakit karena aktivitas padat yang dilakukannya.

"Tidak panas. Apa kau baik-baik saja Mark?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya mengenai keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya kelelahan saja"

Mark memberikan senyum manisnya agar Jaehyun tidak khawatir lagi dengan keadaannya. Mark memang tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja dia merasakan kepalanya pusing akibat mimpinya barusan.

 _Sial._ Lagi-lagi Mark bermimpi hal yang tidak senonoh dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya Haechan. Dia memang sering bermimpi tentang Haechan atau member lainnya. Namun mimpinya itu tidak bejat seperti sekarang. Pertama kali Mark bermimpi bejat sepert sekarang ini dengan Haechan saat umurnya tepat menginjak 18 tahun. Mark sebelumnya tidak mempusingkannya karena berfikir itu mungkin hal yang wajar bagi remaja seusianya.

Tapi setelah itu Mark tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya karena mimpi itu terus terjadi. Hampir setiap waktu saat Mark menutup matanya. Membuat akal pikiran Mark pusing dan memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi tubuhnya. Mark yang semula biasa saja dengan kontak fisik yang dilakukannya bersama Haechan kini telah berubah menjadi sensitif. Otaknya akan memutar kembali mimpi-mimpi bejatnya ketika melakukan kontak fisik dengan Haechan. Itu sangat mengganggunya dan Mark mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak fisik dengan Haechan. Mark takut dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan hormon yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Mark ayo ke ruang makan! Hyungdeul dan yang lainnya telah menunggumu untuk makan bersama"

Pernyataan Jaehyun barusan telah menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya. Mark beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah Jaehyun di belakangnya. Mark memijit pelipisnya merasakan kepalanya yang masih pusing.

 _Kapan mimpi gilanya akan berakhir, Mark sudah tidak kuat lagi_

 _Terkutuklah kau hormon sialan._

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

Mark bersyukur hari dimana debut stagenya bersama NCT Dream berjalan lancar. Penampilan perdana mereka di Mcountdown telah selesai dengan baik. Senior mereka EXO yang saat itu juga comebak dalam promosi album terbaru mereka ikut memberikan dukungan dan masukkan kepada NCT Dream.

"Kalian akan melakukan siaran Vapp sebentar lagi"

Manager kembali mengingatkan mereka akan siaran Vapp yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Mark sudah bersiap dengan ponsel yang dipasangkan tongkat di tangannya. Mark akan memulai siarannya terlebih dahulu, baru setelahnya member NCT Dream masuk setelah Mark memanggil mereka.

"NCT Dream"

Member NCT Dream yang lain masuk dengan menaiki hoverboard. Mereka sedikit menarikan part koregrafi lagu debut mereka dan Mark menyanyikan lagu Chewing Gum untuk mengiringi mereka. Setelah selesai menari, mereka merapatkan diri untuk perkenalan. Saat ingin mengenalkan diri masing-masing, Mark malah gugup dan sulit untuk berkata-kata. Mark bukan gugup untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai member tertua di NCT Dream. Karena bagi Mark itu tidak masalah, dia sudah biasa memperkenalkan diri sebagai member NCT U atau NCT 127 sebelumnya. Mark gugup karena seseorang yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Seseorang yang telah memporak-porandakan hidupnya.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu?"

Terlebih lagi saat tangan orang tersebut menyentuh pundaknya. Sensasi getaran kecil yang dirasakan Mark di sekujur tubuhnya. Mark mengumpat dalam hatinya.

 _Kenapa dia harus berdiri di sampingku_

 **...**

Siaran Vappnya telah berakhir. Kini member NCT Dream telah berada didalam mobil untuk pulang dorm mereka. Mark yang duduk dikursi belakang menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemandangan lewat kaca di sampingnya.

Mark bersyukur hari ini dia dapat melaluinya dengan baik. Saat siaran tadi fokusnya memang selalu ke Haechan dan tangannya sesekali menyentuh Haechan. Namun setidaknya akal sehatnya masih bekerja dengan baik. Dia bisa sedikit membuang pikiran kotornya tentang Haechan saat siaran tadi Mark sudah senang.

Mark menolehkan pandangannya saat merasakan beban yang cukup berat di pundaknya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan wajah yang selalu dia puja setiap harinya. Mata bulat yang sering memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan itu sedang tertutup rapat. Bibir merah menggodanya sedikit terbuka dengan diiringi dengkuran halus yang menandakan orang tersebut tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Mark mengelus surai coklat kemerahan milik Haechan yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya. Mark tersenyum melihat wajah damai Haechan yang tertidur. Asik memandangi wajah Haechan yang tertidur, kini pandangan Mark telah teralihkan ke bibir merah menggoda milik Haechan. Pikiran kotornya kembali beraksi dan mendorong dirinya untuk merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir menggoda itu.

Secara perlahan wajah Mark mendekat. Sedikit demi sedikit menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hingga hidungnya sudah menyentuh hidung Haechan. Tinggal didorong sedikit lagi maka bibir yang menggodanya itu akan Mark rasakan.

"Mark hyung"

 _Shit_

Mark lupa jika dia masih berada di dalam mobil, yang itu artinya dia tidak cuma berdua saja dengan Haechan masih ada member Dream dan manager mereka. Mark menjauhkan wajahnya dan memperbaiki posisi Haechan yang berantakan. Pandangannya beralih ke Renjun yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin hyung ketahuan sama member lain dan manager"

Renjun menggaruk tenguknya gugup karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan Mark. Tangan satunya menunjuk kaca yang berada di depan menyorot ke arah tempat duduk mereka yang berada di belakang. Untung hanya dirinya yang melihat, member Dream yang lain tengah tertidur sama seperti Haechan dan manager mereka sibuk menyetir.

"Tidak apa-apa Renjun. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf dan terima kasih" mana mungkin Mark memarahi Renjun yang telah menyadarkannya. Mark malah mengucapkan beribu terima kasih di dalam hatinya kepada Renjun.

 **...**

"Taeyong hyung"

"Hmm"

Taeyong hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan dari maknae evilnya di NCT 127. Tangannya sibuk merapikan pakaiannya yang baru saja selesai dicuci.

"Hyung merasa nggak kalau Mark hyung akhir-akhir aneh"

Bukannya membantu Taeyong, Haechan malah asik tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Memang maknae kurang ajar sih.

"Aneh? Enggak tuh biasa aja, menurutku malah kamu yang aneh sejak awal maknae evil"

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Taeyong barusan. Haechan kan bertanya baik-baik, kenapa malah dia yang dikatakan aneh sih.

"Taeyong hyung jahat~~, aku gak evil tahu. Aku itu cuma suka menerapkan ajaran dari Kyuhyun hyung dan yang lain"

Taeyong memutarnya matanya jengah mendengar ocehan maknae Taeyong sayang sama Haechan, jika tidak sudah dipanggang tuh maknae.

"Terserahlah, memangnya apa yang aneh dengan Mark?"

Taeyong lebih memilih kembali ke topik awal pembicaraan mereka. Kalau tidak nanti Haechan malah meneruskan drama queennya lagi.

"Hyung tahu enggak Mark hyung akhir-akhir ini jarang bicara sama aku, terus kalau aku mendekatinya dia malah menjauh. Aku kan kesal hyung, masa cuma mau ngobrol aja gak bisa"

Haechan menumpahkan keluh kesahnya yang terus membebaninya dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika ada masalah apapun itu Haechan sering menceritakannya ke Taeyong. Karena Taeyong itu seorang leader maka dia dengan baik memberikan jawaban dari masalah yang Haechan alami.

"Mungkin dia sudah lelah sama kamu yang sering ngejahilinnya dan kamu kan sering gak menuruti apa yang dia katakan"

Apa yang dikatakan Taeyong memang benar, Haechan sering pake banget menjahilin Mark. Terus bila Mark menegurnya dia gak akan menurut.

 _Apa mungkin ya karena itu Mark hyung menjauhi aku_

Taeyong mentap Haechan yang diam aja tidak membalas ucapannya. Dia jadi merasa gak enak melihat wajah murung Haechan. Setelah selesai merapikan pakaian dan meletakkannya di lemari. Taeyong mendekati Haechan dan ikut duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah jangan cemberut begitu. Hyung cuma bercanda tadi, Mark itu kan orangnya gak gampang marah. Jadi gak mungkin hanya hal kecil saja dia sampai marah denganmu"

Taeyong menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pelan surai merah kecoklatan milik Haechan. Taeyong tahu dibalik tingkah evilnya Haechan tersembunyi rasa gelisah yang dirasakannya seperti sekarang.

"Hyung dipanggil manager hyung di ruang tengah"

Orang yang tengah dibicarakan Taeyong dan Haechan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar mereka. Berdiri dengan kepala menyembul ke dalam. Dia menatap bingung leader dan maknae grupnya yang saling berpelukan.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Haechan untuk segera menemui manager mereka yang tengah menunggu. Dirinya berhenti sebentar "Haechan baik tanyakan langsung dengan orangnya. Kebetulan nih orang ada" setelah berkata seperti itu Taeyong kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dengan Haechan.

Mark bingung mendengar perkataan leadernya barusan. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Haechan dengannya?. Sepertinya sangat penting.

"Mark hyung"

Panggilan itu membuat Mark bergidik mendengarnya. Panggilan itu sederhana saja dan nadanya pun biasa saja. Namun entah kenapa Mark meremang mendengarnya. Matanya melirik Haechan yang masih berada di tempat tidurnya.

 _Cobaan apa lagi ini_

Mark ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekarang juga. Sebenarnya apa salah Mark sih sampai diberi cobaan yang seberat ini.

Mata Mark menatap intens Haechan dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya dan Mark bersumpah dia memang gila karena dengan tiba-tibanya pikiran kotornya kembali setelah menatap Haechan. Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa dengan Haechan. Anak itu baik-baik saja duduk di tempat tidurnya. Namun pakaian yang dikenakan Haechanlah yang telah membuat Mark gila.

Haechan memakai baju kaos biasa yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya, karena itu Mark dapat melihat leher dan pundak Haechan yang begitu menggoda untuk di beri tanda. Sedangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya Haechan memakai celana boxer dan celana boxer itu tertarik saat dia duduk. Sehingga memperlihatkan paha mulusnya yang membuat Mark tidak dapat berkedip meilhatnya.

"Mark hyung"

Panggilan itu lagi. Kenapa Mark mendengar panggilan itu seperti sebuah undangan untuk menjamah tubuh pemuda manis di depannya ini. Terlebih lagi dengan pakaian dan posisi duduknya yang begitu menggoda.

"Hae.. Haechan aku ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang. Bicaranya nanti saja ya"

Mark segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar Haechan dan juga Taeyong. Mark tidak dapat bertahan lama dengan Haechan sekarang ini. Jika dibiarkan pikiran kotornya akan mendominasi dan Mark tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Belum juga ngomong sudah pergi aja orangnya"

 **TBC**

Hai i'm back...

Terima kasih ya atas respon kalian. Aku sudah baca review kalian dan aku suka membacanya.

Ada yang nanya apa aku ini army dan nct stan?

Iya aku army juga nct stan. Tidak hanya itu sih, karena aku ini mulfan. Tapi lebih di dua fandom army dan nct stan.

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Aku nggak tahu bisa update cepat atau tidak. Tapi semoga saja aku bisa update cepat ya.

 _Review juseyo!_

 **Salam MarkHyuck/MarkChan Shipper**


	3. Chapter 3

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

"Akhhh terushhh di sanahhh hyunghhh"

Pemuda manis itu terus mendesah di bawahnya, bibir merahnya tidak bisa berhenti mendesah akibat perbuatannya.

"Kau ingin apa baby sshhh"

Tangannya memilin puting yang telah mengeras akibat perbuatannya. Sementara bibirnya kembali mencumbu bibir merah pemuda manis yang terus saja mendesah.

Haechan pemuda manis itu hanya bisa pasrah menikmati semua tindakan Mark pada tubuhnya. Haechan tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia memang menikmati apa yang dilakukan Mark pada tubuhnya. Haechan meremas sprei tempat tidurnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dia terima. Desahannya tertutup oleh ciuman yang diberikan Mark pada bibirnya.

"Akhhhh hyunghhh"

Desahan Haechan lolos begitu saja saat Mark melepaskan cumbuannya terhadap bibir Haechan. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk dengan puting milik Haechan dan tangan kirinya sibuk memanjakan kejantanan Haechan. Sementara kejantanan milik Mark sendiri sudah bersarang dalam lubang milik Haechan. Menusuk prostatnya lebih dalam hingga Haechan merasa pusing dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Mark padanya.

"Hyunghhh akhhhku sudahhh tidak eunghh kuathh lagi mmhh"

Haechan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ejakulasinya sebentar lagi dan tusukan Mark pada prostatnya semakin kuat.

"MARKHHH..."

"MARK LEE"

Siswa dan siswi dikelas menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan dari seorang siswa yang juga berprofesi sebagai seorang idol bernama Kangmin maknae dari boyband Romeo.

Mark yang baru saja diteriaki membuka matanya, mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih setengah terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kangmin. Itu anak suka banget membangunkannya dengan berteriak.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ayo kita pergi ke kantin. Aku sudah menahan lapar sejak sebelum bel berdering"

Kangmin menarik tangan Mark untuk mengikutinya tanpa mempedulikan protesan yang keluar dari mulut Mark. Sesampainya di kantin Kangmin dan Mark harus mengantri lebih dulu. Antriannya tidak terlalu panjang karena mereka berdua berada di tingkat dua. Tidak seperti adik kelas mereka yang harus mengantri lebih panjang karena harus menunggu kakak tingkat ketiga dan kedua.

Setelah selesai mengantri mereka berdua duduk disalah satu meja yang telah tersedia. Memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang.

"Wajahmu kenapa kusut begitu Mark? Kau kurang istirahat ya"

Kangmin baru sadar kalau Mark terlihat kusut. Sebelumnya saat berada dikelas Mark tidur dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang dia gunakan sebagai bantal sehingga Kangmin teman sebangku Mark tidak dapat melihat wajah Mark. Kangmin juga tidak membangunkan Mark karena dia tahu Mark pasti kelelahan dengan jadwalnya yang padat.

"Aku terkena insomnia malam tadi" jawab Mark dan menyuapkan sumpit yang berisi makanan ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya Mark tidak memiliki selera untuk menyantap makanannya. Namun Mark juga tidak ingin sakit dan merepotkan managernya atau member grupnya.

"Kalau begitu kau ke ruang kesehatan aja untuk tidur di sana. Nanti aku akan mengijikanmu di kelas"

"Terima kasih Kangmin"

Mark tersenyum senang karena Kangmin teman yang pengertian. Untung saja dia bisa sekelas dengannya.

"Hyung boleh kami bergabung?"

Atensi keduanya teralihkan begitu mendengar suara yang mereka kenali.

Di samping meja mereka terdapat tiga orang hoobae mereka yang sangat Mark kenal. Mereka adalah Jeno Jaemin dan juga Haechan.

"Silahkan bergabung saja" Kangmin mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk bersamanya dan juga Mark.

Jeno dan Jaemin duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Mark. Sedangkan Haechan duduk di samping kanan Kangmin yang berhadapan langsung dengan Mark.

Konsentrasi Mark untuk menghabiskan makanannya langsung hilang begitu saja. Pandangannya kini menatap Haechan yang menyantap makanannya dengan tenang tanpa bicara apapun.

Glup

Mark meneguk ludahnya ketika matanya menatap bibir Haechan yang bergerak-gerak mengunyah makanannya. Bibir itu terbuka untuk memakan makanannya dan kembali bergerak untuk mengunyahnya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran untuk mencicipi bibir merah itu terlintas di dalam otak Mark. Dia begitu tergoda melihat bibir itu terus bergerak memakan makan siangnya.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaemin melihat Mark yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jaemin" jawab Mark sambil memakan kembali makanannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Hyung jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Nanti kau tersedak"

"Uhuk... uhuk"

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Jeno. Mark tesedak akibat dirinya sendiri. Haechan yang berada di depan Mark dengan sigap memberikan minuman yang entah milik siapa. Haechan tidak peduli itu minuman siapa, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Mark.

"Makanya kalau makan itu yang tenang. Jangan seperti tadi, tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada yang mengambil makananmu kok Mark hyung"

Haechan khawatir dengan keadaan Mark. Haechan mengambil sapu tangan di saku almameternya. Membersihkan sedikit noda di pinggir sudut bibir Mark.

Mark tidak berbicara apa-apa dan lebih memilih diam saja menikmati usapan Haechan pada bibirnya. Mata Haechan memancarkan kecemasan yang begitu kentara saat Mark melihatnya.

Mark jadi merasa bersalah dengan Haechan. Haechan begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya sedangkan Mark malah menjauhi selama beberapa minggu ini. Mark seharusnya bisa mengontrol dirinya agar hormon di dalam tubuhnya dapat dikendalikan. Tidak dengan menjauhi Haechan, hingga anak itu merasa Mark marah padanya atau membencinya.

"Terima kasih Haechannie"

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan kembali memakan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Mark juga kembali memakan makanannya. Kali ini dia makan dengan tenang tidak seperti tadi. Perasaan Mark tengah bahagia saat ini. Bukan hanya perlakuan Haechan saja sebelumnya yang telah membuat Mark bahagia. Pikiran kotor Mark sebelumnya telah hilang dalam otaknya akibat kejadian tadi.

 **...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung?"

Haechan menatap bingung Mark yang berada di depan kelasnya. Tumben hyung kesayangannya itu berada di kelasnya seperti ini.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

"Tapi aku masih ada piket membersihkan kelas"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu"

Haechan mengangguk mengerti dan kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya agar dia cepat membersihkan kelasnya. Jadi Mark tidak harus menunggunya terlalu lama.

Mark menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding setelah Haechan kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Mark memutuskan pulang bersama Haechan hari ini. Sudah lama dia dan Hechan tidak pulang bersama lagi. Sebelumnya Mark sudah menyuruh Jeno dan Jaemin pulang duluan. Jadi hanya dia saja yang menunggu Haechan sekarang.

Setelah kejadian di kantin. Mark memutuskan untuk memperbaiki sikapnya kepada Haechan. Dia tidak ingin Haechan semakin salah paham dengannya dan dia juga tahu para member yang lain juga khawatir dengan hubungannya dan Haechan. Jadi mulai sekarang Mark akan mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya. Dia akan berusaha untuk tetap tenang saat berada di dekat Haechan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Haechan akhirnya keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajah manisnya. Pemuda satu tahun lebih muda dari Mark itu terlihat semakin manis ketika tersenyum.

"Ayo hyung kita pulang sekarang!"

Haechan dengan semangatnya menarik tangan Mark untuk pulang bersama. Haechan begitu gembira hari ini. Mark tidak marah lagi dengannya setelah beberapa minggu mengacuhkannya.

Mark yang mengikuti Haechan di belakang tidak protes dengan Haechan yang menariknya. Melihat Haechan yang begitu gembira membuat Mark ikut gembira.

"Kau mau ice cream?" tanya Mark begitu melihat pedagang ice cream di dekat sekolahnya.

"Iya aku mau, tapi hyung yang bayar ya" Haechan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan matanya berkedip-kedip lucu agar Mark mau mentraktirnya.

Sebenarnya tanpa bertingkah lucu seperti itu pun Mark akan tetap mentraktir Haechan.

"Iya-iya aku yang bayar. Kau itu lucu banget sih"

Mark mencubit pipi Haechan karena tidak tahan dengan keimutannya. Mark mengacak-acak surai coklat kemerahan milik Haechan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke penjual ice cream yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jarak mereka berdua.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

"Aku juga ingin dicium"

Mark terkejut mendengar perkataan Haechan barusan. Sementara member NCT Dream yang lain menertawakan keinginan Haechan barusan.

Leeteuk yang menjadi pembawa acara bersama Doyoung menarik Mark untuk segera berdiri dan menyuruh Haechan atau member yang lain untuk berbaris jika ingin dicium oleh Mark. Haechan yang memang ingin dicium Mark maju ke depan. Member Dream yang lain tetap diam saja di kursi mereka karena mereka tidak ingin dicium.

"Sejujurnya melakukan skinship seperti memeluk atau mencium dengan para member bisa mendekatkan hubungan kalian" ucap Leeteuk saat menyadari kegugupan Mark.

Mark mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Namun tetap saja kegugupan itu masih ada dan sebenarnya kecemasan lah yang mendominasi perasaan Mark. Dia cemas kalau nanti dia kelepasan. Bukannya mencium pipi Haechan seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Doyoung, dia nanti malah mencium bibir Haechan yang sudah lama ingin Mark rasakan.

"Mark sebagai leader, silahkan memberikan nasehat atau sebuah kata-kata kepada Haechan seperti _Mari melakukan yang terbaik_ lalu cium pipi Haechan"

Mark menghela nafas mendengar instruksi dari Leeteuk. Dia lihat Haechan biasa saja, malahan anak itu tersenyum seperti dia memberikan ice cream kepadanya.

"Haechannie mari kita rukun"

Mark mendekatkan dirinya dan memegang pundak Haechan. Setelahnya bibirnya telah berhasil mengecup pipi gembul Haechan yang ternyata begitu lembut. Mark pikir sebelumnya itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Tapi ternyata pipi Haechan memang lembut seperti kulit bayi.

 **...**

Haechan memegang pipinya sambil tersenyum dengan cerahnya. Jaemin yang melihat kelakuannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jaemin sudah biasa melihat Haechan seperti itu.

"Haechan berhentilah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Aku malah takut melihatmu tersenyum begitu lebar seperti itu"

Haechan mengambil bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkan bantal itu kepada Jaemin. Itu anak selalu saja mengganggunya. Nggak tahu apa kalau dia sekarang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Aku tuh lagi bahagia hari ini Jaemin, jangan menghancurkan perasaan bahagiaku"

"Aduh sakit Chan, berhenti memukulku!"

Haechan tidak peduli dengan ringisan Jaemin dan terus memukulinya dengan bantal. Sebenarnya Haechan nggak terlal2u keras memukulnya. Tapi kalau dilakukan beberapa kali juga akan terasa sakit seperti yang Jaemin rasakan.

Karena kesal, Jaemin mengambil salah satu bantal dan membalas Haechan yang terus memukulnya. Terjadilah perang bantal antara Haechan dan juga Jaemin.

"Berhenti kalian berdua! Haechan balik sana ke dorm NCT 127, nanti dicariin Taeyong hyung lagi. Mark hyung sudah balik duluan tadi"

Tanpa banyak bicara Haechan segera pergi dari kamar Jaemin setelah mendengar perkataan Renjun barusan. Jaemin cengo melihat Haechan yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Itu anak kalau tentang Mark aja langsung cepat.

 **...**

Haechan membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah manisnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Bangun dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Menatap tempat leader 127 nya yang telah rapi dan orangnya pun sudah tidak ada di kamar mereka.

Haechan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur ketika mencium sesuatu yang enak. Bukannya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya.

"Cuci wajahmu dulu Haechan"

Jaehyun menjauhkan masakannya yang ingin dicomot Haechan. Membuat Haechan mempoutkan bibirnya karena tidak dapat merasakan makanan yang di buat Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun benar. Cepat cuci wajah jelekmu itu"

Haechan semakin cemberut mendengar sindrian Taeyong. Dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan Haechan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mencuci wajahnya, Haechan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Yuta sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Chan bangunkan Mark ya" pesan Yuta sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Haechan mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Mark yang juga di tempati oleh Yuta dan Jaehyun. Sesampainya di depan kamar Mark, Haechan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Karena kalau mengetuk pintu pun Mark tidak akan bangun.

"Mark hyung! Bangun!"

Haechan membangunkan Mark dengan cara halus. Memanggil namanya dan mengguncang bahu Mark lemah. Karena biasanya Mark itu akan bangun jika merasakan sentuhan seseorang. Namun ternyata caranya tidak berhasil membangunkan Mark.

Haechan pun mencoba lagi mengguncang bahu Mark tapi kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan Mark juga belum mau bangun. Haechan pun memakai cara lain. Haechan mendekatkan dirinya dan menempatkan bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Mark.

"Mark hyung! Bangun~~" ucap Haechan dengan suara merdunya dan meniup-niup telinga Mark agar dia bangun.

Mark yang merasa geli akhirnya membuka matanya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Haechan dan menarik anak itu agar menjauh dari telinganya. Yang mana malah membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Mark yang belum sadar sepenuhnya santai saja dengan posisinya saat ini. Tidak seperti Haechan yang wajahnya sudah merona karena melihat wajah rupawan Mark dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan kedua hidung mereka sudah saling menempel.

"Hyung mmh"

Haechan membulatkan matanya saat bibir Mark menempel di bibirnya. Mark hanya menempalkan bibir mereka saja, tidak ada niatan untuk memberikan hisapan atau gigitan pada bibir Haechan.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan posisi mereka tetap sama. Tidak ada yang mau melepas tautan bibir mereka. Haechan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Pikiran dan perasaannya sama-sama tidak mau melepaskan bibir Mark yang menempel pada bibirnya. Meski hanya menempel, Haechan tetap dapat merasakan getaran kecil di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Haechan apa Mark sudah bangun?"

Tautan bibir itu harus terlepas ketika suara seseorang mengintrupsi. Untung posisi Haechan membelakangi Yuta yang baru saja masuk. Jika tidak Yuta pasti bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mark yang sebelumnya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya kini membulatkan matanya mendengar suara Yuta barusan. Itu berarti dia benar-benar mencium Haechan. Dia pikir semua itu hanya mimpinya saja.

"Eoh iya hyung, aku permisi keluar"

Haechan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan kamar Yuta dan Mark. Wajahnya masih memerah akibat ciumannya barusan. Haechan memegang bibirnya yang baru saja menempel dengan bibir Mark. Entah kenapa Haechan merasa senang dan hatinya berdebar-debar mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum tidak jelas?" senyuman Haechan luntur dan tergantikan ringisan kecil akibat Taeyong memukul kepalanya. Taeyong sendiri tidak mempedulikannya dan asik menata masakan yang telah dia masak bersama Jaehyun.

"Hyung sakit" rengek Haechan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri senyum mengerikan begitu" ucap Taeyong dengan polosnya. Jaehyun yang cuma menjadi pendengar hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pertengkaran leader dan maknaenya.

Tidak lama kemudian member 127 yang lain datang ke ruang makan. Mark menjadi orang terakhir yang datang. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Haechan. Mark memperhatikan Haechan yang terlihat biasa saja memakan sarapannya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mark heran kenapa Haechan terlihat biasa saja. Tidak seperti dirinya yang jantungnya berderbar tidak karuan. Akal pikirannya pun mulai lagi berulah.

Mark tidak tahu saja, sebenarnya Haechan sekarang ini mati-matian menahan gejolak yang mendebarkan di hatinya. Haechan terus menundukkan kepalanya agar Mark tidak dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya.

 **TBC**

Maaf baru saja update. Aku sibuk dengan ff come true. Jadi lupa sama ff ini. Padahal chapter ini sudah lama selesainya. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku update dua ff sekaligus. Dan ff ini juga tidak akan update selama bulan puasa nanti. Jadi kalau kalian nungguin ff ini sabar ya.

 **Salam MarkHyuck/MarkChan Shipper**


	5. Chapter 5

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

Hari ini hari yang indah bagi beberapa orang dan ada juga yang menganggap hari adalah hari yang buruk. Mark adalah salah satu orang yang menganggap hari ini adalah yang hari yang buruk.

Awalnya Mark senang karena hari ini dia dan member NCT 127 akan pindah ke dorm yang lebih besar karena tambahan dua member, Johnny dan Doyoung. Namun semuanya langsung berubah saat managernya bilang akan mengubah roomate. Mark sih biasa aja awalnya, karena dia pikir dengan siapa pun itu tidak masalah.

Tapi saat tahu siapa yang akan jadi roomatenya Mark terkejut. Pikirannya langsung berkecambuk. Disatu sisi dia senang dan di sisi lain dia juga sedih. Senang karena dia bisa lebih dekat dengan roomatenya nanti dan juga sedih karena roomatenya itu ternyata orang yang selama ini menjadi objek mimpi bejatnya, Lee Haechan.

Pemuda manis itu tengah berteriak senang dan berjoget-joget ria dengan member 127 yang lain. Tidak seperti Mark yang cuma duduk diam saja dengan memasang wajah cemberut yang secara tidak sadar dia lakukan. Haechan yang melihat itu berhenti berjoget bersama. Menghampiri Mark dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung kenapa cemberut? Tidak suka ya aku menjadi roomatemu?"

Wajah cemberut itu telah berpindah ke wajah manis Haechan. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang di pout. Tangannya memeluk lengan Mark dengan erat. Haechan telah berubah begitu manisnya di depan Mark.

"Tidak Haechannie, aku suka dengan siapa saja yang menjadi roomateku. Terlebih lagi dirimu"

Tangan kanan Mark mengelus surai Haechan dan tangan kirinya mencubit pipi Haechan. Sebenarnya sih Mark ingin melakukan lebih seperti mengecup bibir merah yang begitu menggodanya. Tapi Mark masih tahu diri dan masih bisa berfikir jernih.

"Aku mau ke kamar kita memberesakan barang-barang"

Mark melangkahkan kakinya membawa barang-barangnya termasuk gitar kesayangannya. Mark pikir tidak ada salahnya dia membawa gitar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya nanti.

Haechan mengikuti Mark menuju kamar mereka dan membawa barang-barangnya dengan senandung kecil meiringi langkanya. Mark yang mendengar Haechan bernyanyi tersenyum, dia suka mendengar Haechan bernyanyi.

"Hyung kau ingin kasur yang mana? Kiri atau kanan?"

"Terserah saja, kau duluan yang pilih"

Haechan melihat kedua tempat tidur di depannya. Bingung mau memilih tempat tidur yang mana. Yang di sebelah kiri dekat dengan meja belajar, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan dekat dengan jendela.

"Aku di kasur sebelah kanan ya hyung?" tanya Haechan menunjuk tempat tidur yang dipilihnya.

"Baiklah aku yang di sebelah kiri"

Mark dan Haechan menuju tempat tidur masing-masing setelah merapikan barang dan baju-baju mereka. Merebahkan diri di tempat tidur masing-masing dengan saling menghadap.

Haechan menatap Mark yang tengah tertidur. Dia terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lucu Mark yang tertidur. Mark seperti anak kecil kalau lagi tidur.

Lama memperhatikan Mark membuat Haechan ngantuk. Dia pun mengikuti jejak Mark menuju dunia mimpi. Siapa tahu mereka bertemu di sana.

 **...**

Mark membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dalam penglihatannya. Mark melirik ke arah jam dinding yang memperlihatkan pukul 03.00. Masih terlalu pagi bagi Mark sekarang. Dia melirik ke arah tempat tidur Haechan dan melihat pemuda yang lebih muda itu tertidur dengan tidak memakai baju. Hanya celana pendek yang dia kenakan dan selimutnya tergeletak di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Mark yang masih setengah sadar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil selimut milik Haechan dan ingin menyelimuti dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Namun tangan Mark terhenti saat dirinya sepenuhnya sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya. Kulit mulus Haechan yang menggoda terpampang dengan jelasnya di depan matanya.

Leher dan pundak mulusnya menggoda Mark untuk menandainya di sana. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya karena pikiran bejatnya tiba-tiba muncul. Pandangannya turun ke bawah dan dia merutuki hal itu.

Dada Haechan yang sedikit berisi itu semakin menggoda Mark untuk mencicipi tubuh Haechan. Terlebih lagi kedua putingnya yang menggiurkan itu. Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi. Haechan terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Mark mendekatkan dirinya kepada Haechan dengan pelan. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur orang tersayangnya itu. Selimut yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya kembali tergelatak tidak berdaya di lantai.

Mark mendekatkan dirinya di perpotongan leher Haechan. Menghirup wangi citrus yang menguar membuat nafsu Mark semakin naik. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat leher Haechan dengan sensual.

Bibir Mark mengecup lembut kulit leher Haechan. Dia tidak ingin memberikan tanda di sana. Bahaya jika dia membuat tanda di sana. Hyungdeul dan managernya akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan yang lebih bahayanya lagi Haechan akan marah besar kepadanya nanti. Mark tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Kecupan Mark beralih pada pundak kecil Haechan. Dia mengigit kecil kulit mulus itu, tapi tetap tidak memberikan bekas tanda di sana. Mark masih bisa mengontrok dirinya.

Kecupan dan gigitan itu sudah beralih pada dada berisi Haechan. Mark tidak tahan untuk memberi tanda di sana. Terlebih lagi Haechan sebelumnya mendesah kecil akibat perbuatannya. Desahan kecil Haechan semakin membuat libido Mark naik dan dia membiarkan dirinya membuat tanda di dada berisi Haechan. Tandanya tidak terlalu nampak dan setidaknya di sana tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya selain dirinya dan Haechan.

Mark menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dan pandangannya tertuju pada puting merah Haechan yang mengeras. Mungkin perbuatan Mark sebelumnya telah merangsang puting tersebut.

Tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh tonjolan merah menggoda itu. Darahnya berdesir saat tangannya menyentuh tonjolan tersebut.

"nghhhh"

Shit

Desahan Haechan membuat Mark semakin kacau. Tangannya dengan berani bergerak memilin puting Haechan. Hingga desahan Haechan kembali terdengar. Bahkan sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hyunghhhh"

Mark tidak tahu siapa orang yang Haechan maksud dalam desahannya. Tapi dia berharap Haechan mendesah karena dirinya.

Mark semakin berani bermain dengan dada Haechan. Kini tangannya sudah berganti jadi bibirnya bermain di puting kanan Haechan. Sedangkan puting kiri Haechan di mainkan oleh tangan Mark.

Bibirnya mengulum dan menggigit-gigit puting Haechan. Mark melakukannya dengan lembut karena takut Haechan akan terbangun kalau dia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Markhhh hyunghhh"

Mark menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar desahan Haechan kali ini. Dirinya mematung dan memandang wajah manis Haechan. Dongsaengnya itu masih pulas tertidur.

Apa benar Haechan mendesahkan namanya?

Pikiran Mark berkecambuk mendengar desahan Haechan barusan. Apa itu berarti Haechan memang menganggap dia sedang melakukannya dengan Mark. Haechan bermimpi basah dengan Mark.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan jauh-jauh pemikiran anehnya itu. Dia menjauhkan diri dari Haechan. Mark harus menghentikan kegiatannya sekarang sebelum melewati batasnya.

Mark kembali mengambil selimut Haechan dan kali ini benar-benar menyelimuti tubuh Haechan. Mengecup kening Haechan lembut sebelum keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia harus membereskan sesuatu di balik celananya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Haechannie"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

Haechan menatap pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Pandangannya terus ke arah Mark seolah-olah tidak ada objek lain selain hyungnya itu.

"Haechan"

Maknae NCT 127 itu menoleh dan menatap bingung hyung Jepangnya yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Berhenti menatap Mark terus. NCT Dream sebentar lagi akan tampil"

Yuta cuma ingin meningatkan dongsaengnya saja karena sepertinya Haechan terlalu fokus menatap Mark sampai tidak ingat sebentar lagi akan tampil.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir masih lama"

Haechan merapikan pakaiannya sebelum bergabung dengan member NCT Dream yang lain. Haechan berdiri di antara Renjun dan Jeno.

"Ayo semuanya"

Mark sebagai leader berjalan lebih dulu diikuti member Dream yang lain.

Haechan menatap punggung Mark dan tiba-tiba saja terbesit di pikirannya untuk memeluk pungguk tersebut. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma maskulin laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"Fokus Haechan. Fokus"

Gumam Haechan yang untung saja hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

"Hyung akan menginap disini?"

NCT Dream sudah pulang ke dorm mereka dan Mark sama Haechan juga berada di dorm Dream. Mereka berdua kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dorm Dream.

"Entahlah. Aku tanya Haechan dulu, apa dia mau menginap di sini atau tidak"

Mark menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Jeno dan Renjun memandang leader Dream mereka itu. Mark pasti lelah dan sangat membutuhkan istirahat sekarang.

"Istirahatlah di kamar hyung. Aku yang akan bicara sama Haechan nanti"

Mark mengangguk mendengar ucapan Renjun. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang biasanya dia tempati kalau lagi menginap.

"Mark hyung mana?"

Haechan sejak sampai di dorm langsung ditarik sama duo magnae Chenle dan Jisung ke dapur untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua. Haechan ingin menolaknya karena Haechan terlalu lelah tapi duo magnae itu melakukan aegyo yang membuat pertahanan Haechan runtuh. Jadi Haechan memasakkan mereka ramyun dengan telur untuk kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Dia ada di kamar. Haechan, kau dan Mark hyung lebih baik menginap di sini saja. Kesian Mark hyung kelelahan dan kau juga pasti lelah"

"Iya Chan menginap di sini saja. Nanti aku akan memberitahu Taeyong hyung dan manager hyung"

Haechan mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Renjun dan Jeno. Dia memang lelah banget dan butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Oh iya, aku tidur di mana?"

Haechan menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin beristirahat. Dia harus ke kamar siapa coba?.

"Tidur sama Mark hyung sana. Biasanya juga sama Mark hyung"

Jeno bingung kenapa Haechan masih bertanya di mana kamarnya. Haechankan biasanya kalau menginap di dorm Dream juga tidur sama Mark.

"Boleh di kamar lain aja gak?"

"Gak bisa. Sudah sana cepat istirahat"

Haechan dengan wajah cemberut berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah ada Mark di sana. Langkah kaki Haechan dengan sendirinya mendekati tempat tidur Mark. Dia menatap Mark yang sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

"Selamat tidur hyung"

 _ **Cup**_

Haechan tidak tahu kenapa, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mengcup bibir tipis milik hyung kesayangannya.

 **...**

Haechan kesal. Dia sudah mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul kepala leader Dreamnya. Sementara orang yang menjadi target kekesalan Haechan tengah asik bercanda dengan Jeno, Chenle, dan Jisung.

"Tenanglah Chan"

Renjun di sampingnya mengelus pundak Haechan. Menenangkan teman satu sepantarannya itu.

"Renjun-ie aku kesal"

Biasanya yang menjadi tempat curhat Haechan itu Jaemin. Tapi sekarang Jaemin sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti aktivitas bersama NCT Dream yang lain.

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Tapi tahanlah kekesalanmu itu, setidaknya setelah kita sampai di dalam mobil"

Haechan menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. Renjun benar, dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan kekesalannya saat masih ada beberapa fans di depan gedung yang sudah beberapa jam yang lalu di sana dengan ponsel dan kamera mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Haechan cuma diam saja dan lebih memilih duduk di kursi belakang bersama Renjun. Di kursi tengah ada Jeno, Jisung, dan Mark. Sementara Chenle duduk di kursi depan bersama manager mereka.

"Masih marah?" tanya Renjun berbisik kepada Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia masih tetap kesal dengan pemuda kelahiran Kanada yang tengah asik berbincang sama Jeno. Melihat itu membuat Haechan semakin kesal. Dia ingin cepat sampai ke dorm agar kedua pemuda di depannya itu terpisah.

Akhirnya selama setengah jam lebih mereka sampai di dorm. Haechan langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan para hyungnya yang tengah asik menonton di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa dengan Haechan?"

"Tidak tahu. Moodnya sedang buruk mungkin"

Mark menyapa para hyung terlebih dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar sudah ada Haechan yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Haechan-ah"

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda yang lebih muda. Dia malah menarik selimutnya hingga cuma kepalanya saja yang menyembul.

Mark yang melihatnya gemas. Dia ingin memeluk Haechan dan memberikan kecupan pada wajah menggemaskan Haechan.

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

Mark duduk di tepi tempat tidur Haechan. Tangannya merapikan surai Haechan yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

Sekarang Mark sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan hormonnya. Dia sudah bisa dengan leluasa berbicara bersama Haechan. Namun kalau masalah skinship Mark masih harus banyak belajar.

"Haechannie"

Haechan membuka matanya. Dia tidak tertidur, mana bisa dia tertidur dengan tingkah manis yang Mark lakukan. Haechan bangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Mark.

"Katakan! Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

Haechan diam, bingung harus mengatakan alasannya atau tidak. Mark sendiri sudah gemas dengan Haechan si beruang manis kesayangannya itu. Bibirnya yang di pout ingin Mark cium.

"Aku tidak suka hyung dekat dengan Jeno"

Haechan itu tidak seperti Mark yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Haechan akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Haechan tidak suka memendam sendiri masalahnya.

"Terus apa hubungannya?"

Mark itu orangnya gak peka'an. Diberi kode gak akan ngerti. Kalau dalam rap dia memang nomor satu tapi kalau sudah tentang perasaan suka, cinta, dan sejenisnya dia nomor satu dari belakang. Heran deh, kok bisa dia membuat lirik lagu yang mendalam banget.

"Aku marah sama hyung karena hyung dekat-dekat Jeno. Sampai aku dilupain. Terus tadi juga hyung malah ngatain aku"

Mark mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia sedang memproses kata-kata Haechan dalam otaknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Haechan itu sepertinya cemburu.

"Ya gimana lagi. Kau isengnya keterlaluan. Masa bilang 'Saranghaeyo' di depan kamera"

Mark masih ingat keisengan Haechan tadi. Dia terkejut karena Haechan tiba-tiba aja bilang 'Saranghaeyo' sama dia. Di depan kamera lagi. Mark gak tahu mau reaksi bagaimana. Jadilah dia ngatain Haechan 'Devil'.

"Tapi aku kan gak iseng. Aku memang cinta sama Mark hyung"

Mark pikir dia harus periksa ke dokter THT. Telinganya pasti sedang bermasalah sekarang ini. Dia gak yakin apa benar pemuda manis di depannya ini benar-benar Haechan.

 **TBC**

Masih adakah yang nungguin ff ini. Semoga aja ada ya. Maaf aku updatenya lama banget. Aku bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana.

Alurnya sengaja aku cepetin ya. Aku gak kuat sebenarnya bikin ff dengan rating m seperti ini. Apalagi castnya MarkChan yang masih imut-imut.

Aku tidak bisa janji buat update cepat. Karena mulai minggu depan aku sudah mulai masuk kuliah. Semoga aja aku tidak malas buat lanjutannya.


	7. Chapter 7

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tidak suka memendam perasaannya. Dia akan mengungkapkan segalanya kalau sudah yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

Berbeda dengan Mark yang orangnya tidak percaya diri dalam hal perasaan. Mark tidak ingin merasakan sakit karena rasa sayangnya, Mark takut jika dia mengungkapkan semuanya, maka hari-hari yang sudah dia suka akan berubah. Mark tidak suka akan hal itu.

Mark dan Haechan adalah orang yang bertolak belakang. Mark akan berpikir dengan matang apa yang akan dia lakukan. Keuntungan dan kerugian akan Mark pikirkan setiap kegiatan yang dia lakukan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Haechan yang dengan mudahnya bertindak, tanpa berpikir akibat yang akan terjadi.

"Haechan-ah lepaskan"

Mark mencoba melepaskan pelukan Haechan, tetapi pemuda manis itu tidak mendengarkan, Haechan semakin erat memeluk Mark yang sibuk berkutat membuat lirik.

"Hyung aku lebih menarik dari pada lirik lagumu itu"

Mark menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya jika dia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Haechan pasti akan terus mengganggunya. Pemuda manis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu punya seribu cara untuk mengganggunya.

"Baiklah, kau menang sekarang _baby bear_ "

Keduanya tidak peduli dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang. Mereka berdua sepakat akan membuat hubungan manis bersama. Kedua sifat mereka akan menjadi satu seperti hubungan mereka berdua.

Haechan tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat atensi Mark sepenuhnya berpusat kepada dirinya. Dia melepas pelukannya dan duduk di pangkuan Mark. Merangkulkan tangannya pada leher sang kekasih dan menghirup aroma mint menyegarkan yang menguar.

" _Bear_ "

Mark merasa tidak enak dengan bagian bawahnya. Jangan kalian pikir hormon Mark sudah berhenti setelah dia berpacaran dengan Haechan. Malah sebaliknya, hormonnya semakin tinggi untuk menjamah pemuda manis kesayangannya itu.

" _Bear_ lepas ya"

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Wajahnya sekarang malah mendusel di dada Mark. Surai lembutnya menggelitik wajah tampan Mark.

" _Baby bear_ "

Haechan cemberut tidak suka karena Mark berhasil menurukannya dari pangkuan.

"Hyung tidak sayang denganku"

Haechan itu manja dan sensitif sekali. Akhir-akhir ini sifatnya semakin bertambah beberapa kali lipat, mungkin hormon Haechan yang mendorong seperti itu.

"Tidak _bear_ , aku menyayangimu. Sangat sayang denganmu"

Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus lembut surai kekasih manisnya. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" _Bear_ kau tahukan aku sedang dalam masa puber"

"Hyung juga tahu aku tidak keberatan jika hyung mau melakukannya"

 _ **Tak**_

Haechan meringis merasakan sakit di keningnya karena Mark baru saja menyentilnya.

"Hyung~~! sakit"

Haechan merengek lucu. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus keningnya. Mark jadi gemas dengan tingkah manis kekasihnya. Dia mengecup kening Haechan yang dia sentil.

"Aku sentil seperti ini saja kau sudah kesakitan, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar melakukan sesuatu padamu hmm?"

Haechan cemberut, dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat wajah tampan Mark. Haechan kesal dan marah pada Mark. Kenapa Mark selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi itukan berbeda hyung. Yuta hyung bilang sakitnya cuma sedikit, kau akan sangat menikmatinya nanti"

Terkutuklah kau Nakamoto Yuta. Haechan kekasih manis Mark sudah tercemar dengan otak mesumnya. Mark tidak akan membiarkan Haechan dekat-dekat lagi dengan pemuda mesum asal jepang itu.

"Tidak sayang, kita itu masih dibawah umur. Tidak boleh melakukannya"

"Jadi kalau sudah umurnya, kita boleh melakukannya kan hyung"

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Ini kenapa Haechan yang ngebet banget. Mark tahu Haechan juga dalam masa puber, tapi Haechan itu baru-baru saja pubernya.

"Sudah jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan sampai mengangguku _baby bear_ "

Mark tidak ingin sampai kelepasan jika mereka terus saja membahasnya. Ingatlah kalau mereka berdua masih di bawah umur. Meski Mark sudah legal dalam umur internasional, tapi tidak dengan Haechan. Setidaknya tunggu beberapa bulan lagi.

"Hyung ayo kita keluar. Aku bosan di kamar"

"Tapi ini sudah malam _baby bear_ "

"Ayolah hyung~!"

Mark tidak kuat, Haechan terlalu imut dengan mata berbinar lucu dan bibir yang sedikit di majukan.

"Baiklah _baby bear_ "

Haechan melepaskan pelukannya dan meloncat-loncat gembira. Mark tersenyum senang melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingat! Pulang sebelum jam tidur kalian!"

"Siap hyung"

Haechan memberi hormat dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mark di sampingnya mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan leadernya.

"Ayo Haechan-ah"

Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Rencananya mereka berdua cuma mau jalan-jalan menikmati waktu luang yang sedanh kosong.

"Hyung aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku dan hyung, hanya kita berdua"

Haechan mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangan mereka. Kakinya menendang kerikil yang ada di depannya. Wajah bahagia itu adalah energi bagi Mark. Senyumnya adalah yang paling Mark sukai.

"Aku juga, sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama seperti ini"

"Ya dulu saat kita masih menjadi trainee, kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama"

"Bolos latihan dan pergi ke game center"

"Pulangnya kita dimarahi hyungdeul"

Keduanya mengingat kembali waktu sebelum mereka terkenal seperti sekarang ini. Dulu mereka masih bisa sekedar mencari kedai ice cream bersama saat waktu latihan. Tidak seperti sekarang yang hampir tidak ada waktu.

"Hyung ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu"

"Iya aku ingat"

"Saat itu hyung memakai kacamata, hyung terlihat tampan seperti karakter laki-laki sempurna di dalam komik"

"Kau berlebihan _bear_ "

"Tapi hyung, aku serius"

"Iya-iya aku tahu"

Mark merapikan hoodie Haechan, anak itu tidak mau di suruh memakai topi dan lebih memilih menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie jaketnya. Untung saja Haechan mau memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung aku ingin makan _tteokbokki_ "

" _Tteokbokki_?" tanya Mark memastikan.

Haechan mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban. Dia tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Keduanya kembali melangkah untuk pergi ke kedai yang menjual tteokbokki. Sesampainya di kedai Haechan masuk untuk mencari tempat duduk mereka. Sementara Mark memesankan tteokbokki untuk keduanya.

"Cuma satu?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin kekenyangan dengan hanya memakan tteokbokki _bear_ "

Mark meletakkan satu mangkok ukuran sedang yang berisi tteokbokki dan juga minuman untuk keduanya. Mark duduk berhadapan dengan Haechan.

"Tidak baik makan _tteokbokki_ banyak-banyak _bear_. Nanti kau sakit perut"

Mark menyuapkan _tteokbokki_ yang diterima dengan manisnya oleh Haechan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu mengunyah tteokbokki di dalam mulutnya.

" _Baby bearku_ sangat menggemaskan"

Mark mencubit pipi gembul Haechan. Jika tidak di depan umum sudah dia gigit pipi berisi itu. Atau mungkin Mark akan mencium bibir merah menggoda milik kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark dan Haechan memutuskan untuk pulang setelah puas menikmati tteokbokki dan beberapa jajanan lain. Besok mereka masih ada jadwal yang padat dan harus beristirahat dengan baik agar tidak sakit.

Mark dan Haechan asik berbicara satu sama lain hingga tidak melihat seorang perempuan yang berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa di depan mereka. Orang itu sedang menelpon dan juga tidak melihat Mark maupun Haechan di depannya.

 _ **Buk**_

Perempuan itu menabrak Haechan, barang-barang yang dibawanya terjatuh berserakan. Untunglah ponselnya tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Ah maafkan aku"

Haechan membantu perempuan tersebut untuk berdiri. Sementara Mark mengambil barang-barang perempuan itu. Merapikannya sebentar sebelum memeberikannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah, karena tidak melihat kalian"

Perempuan itu mengecek barang-barangnya, takutnya ada barang yang hilang. Setelahnya dia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Haechan. Mark"

Perempuan tersebut menatap tidak percaya kedua orang di depannya. Dia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan anggota idol grup dari agensi besar.

Mark dan Haechan juga tidak kalah terkejut karena perempuan di depannya ini mengenal mereka. Keduanya saling pandang dan mencoba berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

'Aku juga tidak tahu, lari mungkin'

"Kalian benar-benar Mark dan Haechan"

Haechan mencengkram lengan Mark. Dia takut kalau perempuan di depan mereka ini seorang sasaeng fans.

Melihat Haechan yang terlihat ketakutan membuat sang perempuan tidak enak. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menakuti si idol.

"Maaf aku bukan sasaeng, aku hanya fans biasa kalian"

Perempuan tersebut membungkuk meminta maaf. Mark jadi tidak enak melihatnya. Perempuan itu tidak harus membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Mark.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu dan mengiramu adalah sasaeng"

Mark menarik tangan Haechan agar meminta maaf juga dengan perempuan yang ditabraknya. Haechan yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Mark maju dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf"

Haechan membenarkan tudung hoodienya sebelum kembali bersembunyi di balik tubuh Mark. Dia masih sedikit takut jika perempuan di depannya itu berbohong. Mungkin saja kan dia seorang sasaeng fans.

"Tenanglah"

Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mark yang baru saja berbisik kepadanya. Mark tersenyum ke arahnya seolah mengatakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Boleh aku minta foto bersama kalian"

Atensi keduanya teralihkan. Perempuan itu menatap antusias keduanya seperti sedang memenangkan sebuah lotre.

"Tentu saja"

Mark mengambil ponsel milik perempuan itu dan mengambil gambar mereka bertiga. Mark beberapa kali mengambil gambar dengan ponsel perempuan itu sebelum mengembalikannya.

"Terima kasih banyak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung yakin jika perempuan tadi itu bukan sasaeng?"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Haechan bertanya. Sejak mereka kembali pulang ke dorm hingga sekarang berbaring dengan nyamannya di tempat tidur. Mark memeluk tubuh Haechan dan berbagi kehangatan bersama.

"Iya _bear_ aku yakin. Jangan khawatir"

Mark tahu kekasih manisnya itu sedikit trauma dengan sasaeng fans. Sejak berita hoax yang menyatakan Haechan berkencan dengan sasaeng fansnya itu kekasih manisnya berubah. Sikapnya yang kuat mulai runtuh. Senyumnya jarang terlihat hingga akhirnya berita itu menghilang.

"Nanti hanya akan ada berita tentang Haechan yang berkencan dengan hyung tampan kesayangannya"

Haechan memukul dada Mark mendengar perkataan pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu. Dia mencibir bagaimana narsisnya Mark bilang dirinya sendiri tampan.

"Aku benci dengan hyung"

"Aku juga mencintaimu bear"

Mark mencium kening sang kekasih. Membuat wajah Haechan memerah atas perlakuan manis yang Mark lakukan.

 **TBC**

 **Atau END aja ya?**

Maaf bercanda kok, tapi kalau memang kalian mau ff ini selesai sampai sini juga gak masalah sih.

Aku mau minta pendapat kalian!

Mau dilanjut atau berhenti aja?

Aku gak bisa update cepat kalau kalian mau kelanjutan ff ini. Jadi mohon pendapatnya ya para pembaca setia war of hormone.

Kalau kalian mau ff ini lanjut akan aku usahakan. Tapi kalau enggak mau juga gak masalah.

Maafkan aku yang updatenya selalu lama

 **Salam MarkHyuck/MarkChan Shipper**


	8. Chapter 8

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangannya terus tertuju pada pemuda manis yang sibuk menari dengan beberapa member. Menjilat bibirnya melihat pantat berisi pemuda manisnya yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama musik. Tangannya ingin meremas pantat bulat berisi pemuda manis itu.

"Jangan cuma dipandang doang. Bawa dia ke kamar dan wujudkan fantasy liarmu itu"

Mark mendengus sebal karena hyungnya yang berasal dari jepang itu selalu memberikan pendapat yang gila untuknya. Yuta merangkul leher Mark dan ikut melihati Haechan dan beberapa member yang masih sibuk menari.

"Coba lihat Mark! Kau tidak ingin merasakan tubuh indah kekasihmu itu? Dia semakin hari semakin sexy"

Terkutuklah kau Nakamoto Yuta. Pikiran Mark sekarang ini sedang bekelana jauh memikirkan bagaimana nikmatnya setiap inci tubuh kekasih manisnya.

"Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat kau dan Haechan menjadi satu. Berbagi kehangatan dan kenimatan yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya"

Yuta semakin kuat untuk mengajarkan hal kotor kepada Mark. Pemuda Jepang itu tersenyum puas melihat wajah merah padam dan keringat yang bercucuran pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau menusuknya dengan kuat membuatnya semakin terbang hingga kau dan dia sampai pada titik puncaknya. Kau akan memenuhinya dengan be..."

 _ **Buk**_

Sebuah sepatu melayang dan mengenai dindinh sebelum Yuta selesai bicara. Membuat Yuta terkejut dan Mark langsung sadar dari imajinasi liarnya. Keduanya menatap ke arah pemilik sepatu itu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara akan aku pastikan sepatu ini mengenai wajahmu Yuta"

Mark takut melihat leadernya yang marah luar biasa dengan pemuda Jepang di sampingnya. Taeyong semakin menakutkan dengan bekacak pinggang dan matanya yang melotot tajam. Jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebelah sepatunya yang ingin dia lemparkan lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Markeuu hyung~"

Haechan yang tidak tahu situasinya datang mendekat. Dia duduk di samping Mark dan memeluk lengan kekasihnya erat. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada pundak sang kekasih.

"Capek?"

Haechan mengangguk lucu, membuat Mark gemas dan mencubit pipi gembil kekasihnya. Makin hari kekasihnya ini semakin manis. Mark tidak kuat untuk tidak memakannya.

"Mau ice cream?"

Haechan tidak menggangguk melainkan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mark heran kenapa kekasih manisnya menolak ice cream kesukaannya.

"Kenapa? Biasanya setelah latihan kau akan merengek minta dibelikan ice cream"

Haechan terdiam sebentar, dia ragu ingin mengatakan alasannya kepada Mark. Tangannya memilin ujung bajunya dan bibirnya dia gigit menahan kata yang ingin dia ungkapakan.

" _Bear_ "

Mark mengangkat wajah manis kekasihnya. Matanya langsung menatap iris coklat terang yang selalu terlihat berbinar polos di matanya.

"Aku ingin diet hyung"

Haechan pelan banget mengatakannya, hingga Mark ragu dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Kau ingin diet?"

Mark bertanya hanya ingin memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah. Tapi karena suaranya yang cukup tinggi itu membuat member yang lain dapat mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

Haechan mengangguk ragu. Dia merutuki pertanyaan Mark barusan karena membuat para member NCT 127 yang lain mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Untuk apa kau diet _bear_?"

Mark bingung dengan keinginan kekasihnya itu. Kenapa harus diet? Kekasihnya itu sudah ideal di matanya. Tubuhnya yang berisi dengan tinggi yang lumayan itu sudah cukup bagi Mark.

"Member Dream bilang aku gendut hyung. Jeno bilang dia akan lebih memilih Renjun untuk dia gendong dari pada aku. Jisung juga bilang jika aku banyak makan bukannya semakin tinggi tapi malah semakin lebar"

Yuta, Johnny, dan Jaehyun menahan tawa mereka mendengar alasan maknaenya itu. Sementara Taeyong dan Doyong malah berpikir apa yang dikatakan Jeno dan Jisung itu memang benar. Taeil dan Winwin gak bereaksi apa-apa, mereka cuma diam mendengarkan.

"Hyung jawab jujur aku gendut ya?"

"Tidak"

Mark menjawab dengan cepat. Karena Mark pikir Haechan cuma lebih berisi dibanding yang lain dan Haechan juga semakin sexy bagi Mark.

"Tapi aku beratkan hyung"

Haechan menekuk wajahnya. Mark tidak suka melihat wajah kekasih manisnya itu murung. Dia suka melihat kekasihnya ceria. Apalagi jika tersenyum, Haechan akan semakin manis jika tersenyum.

"Hyung tetap bisa menggendongmu _bear_. Jangan dengarkan apa yang Jeno bilang. Kau itu tidak gendut ataupun berat. Mereka hanya iri karena kau lebih berisi dari pada mereka"

Mark menarik pemuda manis kesayangannya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus dan mengecup surai lembut kekasihnya.

"Hei Chan kau mau tahu gak olahraga yang menyenangkan yang bisa kau lakukan bersama dengan Mark"

Mark melototkan matanya mendengar ucapan hyung jepangnya itu. Sementara member yang lain juga tidak kalah terkejut mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi Taeyong yang kembali siap ingin menghantamkan benda berat pada kepala pemuda jepang itu.

"Maksud hyung jogging?"

"Bukan. Olahraga itu bisa kau lakukan setiap waktu saat kau ada waktu luang. Tapi lebih baik kau melakukannya malah hari. Akan lebih nikmat dan puas kau melakukannya"

Disaat itu juga botol yang berisi penuh menghantam kepala pemuda bernama lengkap Nakomoto Yuta. Jangan lupa sumpah serapah dari leader NCT 127 yang ikut menyertai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung~~~"

"Tidak _bear_ "

Sudah beberapa kali Haechan merengek dan sudah beberapa kali juga Mark menolaknya. Mark sibuk membaca salah satu novel koleksinya.

"Ayolah hyung"

Haechan tidak pantang menyerah. Anak itu duduk di pangkuan Mark dan melingkarkan lengannya pada sang kekasih. Novel yang di baca Mark sudah tersingkir saat bocah itu duduk dipangkuan Mark.

" _Bear_ bukankah Taeyong hyung bilang jangan dengarkan apa yang Yuta hyung katakan"

Mark membenarkan posisi Haechan yang sedikit merosot. Jika ke bawah lagi pantat berisi Haechan akan mengenai aset berharga Mark.

"Kita kan belum mencobanya hyung"

Mark tidak nyaman dengan Haechan yang bergerak-gerak di pangkuannya. Nanti takutnya ada yang bangun lagi. Bukannya berhenti Haechan malah semakin banyak gerak. Pantat berisi itu menggesek kepunyaan Mark.

 _ **Shit**_

Mark tidak kuat lagi. Jangan salahkan dia yang hilang kendali karena kekasih manisnya itu.

Mark membalikan badannya dengan cepat, membuat Haechan terkejut dan juga takut dengan tatapan tajam Mark sekarang.

"Hyu-hyung"

Haechan merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Mark yang menerpa perpotongan lehernya. Tangan Mark mengelus sensual wajah manis Haechan.

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar _bear_ "

Mark menggigit kecil daun telinga Haechan. Tangannya merambat mengelus leher pemuda manisnya.

Haechan bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah kungkungan Mark. Dia merasa hawa di sekitarnya semakin panas. Tubuhnya semakin panas saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Mark.

"Aku selalu menahannya karena tidak ingin memaksa kehendakku sendiri. Tapi sekarang kau dengan sukarelanya berada di bawahku"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Haechan. Mengendus wangi manis yang menguar. Lidahnya terjulur untuk merasakan lembutnya kulit kekasih manisnya dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Hyunghhh"

Haechan tidak kuat dengan apa yang Mark lakukan. Tubuhnya terus bergerak tidak karuan. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher Mark menjambak pelan surai legam Mark.

Mark tergoda untuk mencicipi benda kenyal berwarna merah yang terus menggodanya setiap hari. Dia mengangkat sedikit wajah Haechan dan menempalkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Haechan. Melumat dan menggigit bibir merah itu, meminta akses lebih dalam untuk masuk ke dalam rongga manisnya.

Haechan mengikuti nalurinya dengan membuka bibir manisnya sedikit yang langsung saja Mark manfaatkan. Lidahnya melesak ke dalam dan mengabsen dalam rongga manis kekasihnya tersebut. Apa yang Mark pikirkan selama ini memang benar. Mulut kekasihnya begitu nikmat dan menggodanya untuk terus melumatnya.

Haechan menepuk dada Mark saat merasakan nafasnya yang menipis. Dengan berat hati Mark melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

Tapi Mark tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama biru muda menggemaskan kekasihnya. Mengelus perut rata itu dan tangannya merambat ke atas mencari tonjolan kecil yang akan membuat kekasihnya mendesah merdu.

"Eunghhh"

Tidak puas dengan memilin tonjolan kecil dibalik piyama. Mark melepaskan kancing piyama Haechan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengemut tonjolan kecil itu dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Hyunghhhh"

Mark memainkan kedua puting Haechan dengan mulut dab juga tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain merambat turun dan meremas pantat berisi yang dari tadi terus menggodanya.

Haechan hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan yang Mark lakukan. Ini baru permulaan dan Haechan sudah lemas dibuatnya. Bahkan kesejatiannya belum dijamah oleh Mark.

"Haechan-ah kenapa pintunya dikunci?"

Teriakan Doyoung dari luar kamar membuat Mark menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengumpat dengan kedatangan Doyoung yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Sepertinya ini memang bukan saat yang tepat _bear_ "

Mark mengelus lembut pipi berisi kekasihnya. Mengancing kembali piyama biru mudanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Good night _baby bear_ "

Mark mengecup bibir merah Haechan sebelum keluar dari kamar Haechan dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Apa kalian kecewa dengan lanjutannya?

Maaf ya adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu harus gagal. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar buat bikin nc.

Bersabarlah menunggu para pembaca sekalian

 **Salam MarkChan Shipper**


	9. Chapter 9

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan mengacak rambutnya, dia sudah frustasi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Disampingnya ada Mark yang sibuk memakan camilan. Dia juga akan memasukkan camilan tersebut ke dalam mulut Haechan yang akan siap berteriak.

"Hyung aku menyerah"

Haechan tidak kuat lagi. Satu jam otaknya berputar-putar dan dia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Yakin menyerah?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Haechan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dia mengambil salah satu camilan milik Mark dan memakannya. Mark tidak akan marah meski Haechan tidak mengatakan apapun jika dia ingin memakannya.

"Jadi gak mau hadiah spesialnya"

Kali ini Haechan gak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia ingin hadiah spesial yang Mark janjikan. Tapi tetap saja dia sudah kesal dan tidak ingin lagi melakukannya.

"Hyung aku sudah pusing dengan puzzle ini. Tidak adakah yang lebih mudah dari pada ini?"

Jadi dari tadi itu Haechan berkutat dengan puluhan potongan puzzle yang tidak kunjung selesai. Kepala Haechan pusing dan tidak kuat lagi untuk mencocokkan potongan puzzle tersebut.

Puzzle itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Mark untuk Haechan yang sudah resmi usia internasionalnya 17 tahun. Haechan bingung kenapa Mark memberikannya puzzle?

Bukankah Mark tahu Haechan itu tidak suka jika harus memutar otaknya. Mark mengatakan jika Haechan berhasil menyelesaikan puzzlenya maka dia akan memberikan hadiah spesial buat Haechan. Hadiahnya itu seharian penuh Mark akan menuruti permintaan kekasih manisnya.

"Kau minta permainannya diubah _bear_?"

Haechan tanpa berpikir dua kali langaung mengangguk semanagat. Mark malah tersenyum aneh. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu membereskan puzzle yang berserakan. Meletakkan puzzle yang telah dibereskan di meja dan Haechan dengan manis duduk di atas rangjangnya.

Mark selesai dan mendekati kekasihnya. Dia mendorong tubuh Haechan dengan tiba-tiba membuat Haechan terkejut. Dia ingin berteriak tapi tidak jadi karena Mark tiba-tiba menindihnya. Tubuhnya dipenjara Mark.

"Kau sudah 18 tahunkan _bear_?"

Haechan dengan takut mengangguk. Dia merinding mendengar suara Mark yang lebih berat. Wajah Mark sangat dekat dengan Haechan.

"Aku akan mengubah permainannya _bear_ "

Senyum Mark tidak seperti biasanya. Sekarang ini senyum itu memiliki makna yang luar biasa bagi Haechan.

"Cukup nikmati permainanya dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu itu _bear_ "

Mark mencium bibir manis yang lebih muda. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat Haechan terbuai. Mark meminta akses masuk dengan mengigit-gigit bibir bawah Haechan. Haechan yang mengerti membuka mulutnya. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher jenjang Haechan. Mengecupnya dan memberikan bekas yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Mark masih tahu jika akan sangat berbahaya bila ada yang melihat tanda tersebut.

Tangan Mark membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan Haechan. Melepasnya dan melemparnya, memperlihatkan tubuh menggoda kekasih manisnya.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya _bear_ "

Mark menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Dia melihat bagaimana Haechan yang terseng-sengal. Bibirnya semakin merah menggoda dan kedua putingnya mengeras. Mark menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya.

"Lihat ini dia mengeras. Apa akan ada susu bila aku menghisapnya?"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup puting kekasih manisnya. Meghisapnnya dan menggigit kecil puting tersebut. Haechan meremas selimutnya, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Hyunghhh"

Tubuh Haechan bergerak tidak menentu. Kakinya bergerak ke sana kemari. Tangan Mark kini turun ke perut ratanya. Semakin turun dan berhenti di kesejatian milik Haechan. Meremasnya dari balik celana piyamanya.

"Eunghhh"

"Markeuuu hyunghhh"

Desahan Haechan bagai melodi klasik yang berputar di pendengaran Mark. Suara lembutnya semakin membuat Mark bergairah. Dia ingin Haechan terus mendesahkan namanya.

Tangan Mark melepaskan celana piyama dan celana dalam Haechan sekaligus. Hingga tidak ada kain sama sekali yang menutupi tubuh indah Haechan.

Haechan menyilangkan kakinya untuk menutupi kesejatiannya. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya malu karena Mark yang terus menatap tubuhnya.

Mark menyingkirkan kedua tangan Haechan dari wajahnya. Mengelus pipi gembil Haechan dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Haechan terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Dia tidak pernah bosan melihat senyum manis yang Mark tunjukkan.

"Kau ingin berhenti?"

Mark tahu jika Haechan sepertinya takut dan Mark juga sadar dia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Mark tidak ingin menyakiti kekasih manisnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu _bear_ "

Haechan menggigit bibirnya. Dia memang takut tapi dia tidak ingin semuanya berhenti. Haechan tahu jika Mark selama ini tersiksa dengan hormon yang tengah bergejelok pada dirinya.

"Tidak hyung teruskanlah"

Haechan menarik tubuh Mark yang ingin menjauh darinya. Tangannya mengalung indah di leher Mark. Senyum manis Haechan tunjukkan kepada Mark.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu _bear_ "

Mark tahu jika Haechan berbohong. Pemuda manis itu ragu dengan tindakannya sendiri. Mark tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Aku tidak merasa terpaksa hyung"

"Jangan menyesal nanti _bear_ "

"Jika itu denganmu aku tidak akan menyesal"

Jangan salahkan Mark jika pemuda manis di bawahnya ini akan tidak bisa berjalan besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengeram merasakan remasan kuat pada kesejatiannya. Ingin rasanya dia dengan satu kali dorongan memasuki lubang sempit itu.

"Hyunghhh"

Haechan meremas sprei tempat tidurnya melampiaskan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya. Rasanya dia seperti dibelah dua dengan kesejatian Mark yang mendorong masuk memasukinya.

 _"It's ok bear"_

Mark mencium bibir manis Haechan dan memilin putingnya agar rasa sakit yang Haechan rasakan berkurang. Dibagian bawah sana Mark terus mendorong kesejatiannya untuk memasuki lubang kekasih manisnya.

"Mmmhhh HYUUNGHH"

Teriakan Haechan teredam oleh ciuman Mark. Air matanya menetes karena sakit yang dia rasakan. Mark merasa bersalah karena dengan satu kali hentakan dia mendorong diri memasuki lubang Haechan.

 _"No bear. Don't cry"_

Menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi gembil kesayangannya. Mengecupi seluruh wajah Haechan dari kedua pipi berisinya, hidungnya, mata bulatnya, serta bibir merah menggodanya.

 _"Move hyung"_

 _"Are you sure bear?"_

Haechan mengangguk dan dapat dia rasakan Mark bergerak pelan. Rasa sakit yang Haechan rasakan masih terasa namun gerakan Mark yang semakin cepat mulai menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah Haechan rasakan sebelumnya. Terlebih saat Mark menemukan prostatnya dan terus menumbuknya kuat.

"Aahhh Markhhh hyunghhh"

Tangan Mark tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya memainkan kesejatian kesayangannya dan tangan kirinya memilin puting tegang Haechan. Serta bibirnya yang mengecup dan memberikan tanda pada pundak dan dada Haechan.

"N-nghhh hyung. Aku ingin nghhhh"

Haechan ingin menyingkirkan tangan Mark yang menutupi kesejatiannya yang ingin memuntahkan laharnya. Tapi Mark tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dan gerakannya semakin cepat di dalam sana.

" _Let's together bear"_

Mark berbisik rendah yang membuat Haechan semakin bergerak tidak karuan. Dia ingin mengeluarkan laharnya sekarang juga.

"S-shhhh _damn it_ "

Mark mengeram merasakan lubang kenikmatan Haechan mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Dia juga ingin mengeluarkan benihnya sebentar lagi.

"A-ahhhh hyung"

Haechan dan Mark secara bersamaan memuntahkan lahar mereka. Cairan Haechan mengenai tubuhnya dan Mark serta sprei tempar tidurnya. Sementara Mark mengerluarkannya di dalam tubuh Haechan.

 _"Love you bear"_

Mark melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Menarik tubuh Haechan ke dalam pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos keduanya.

 _"Love you too hyung"_

Mark memberikan kecupan lembut di kening kekasih manisnya. Memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Haechan yang sudah lebih dulu ke alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

Maaf jika tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Aku tahu pasti adegan dewasanya aneh dan terkesan memaksa.

Setidaknya aku sudah mewujudkan para pembaca sekalian yang ingin mimpi Mark menjadi kenyataan.

Aku tidak kuat membuat adegan dewasa tapi tidak menampik kemungkinan aku akan membuatnya lagi. Wkwkwkwk, semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Aku gak bisa update cepat ya karena banyaknya tugas yang harus aku kerjakan dan dua minggu lagi aku akan mid test. Doakan ya aku bisa mengerjakan mid testku dengan lancar. Bersabarlah menunggu.

 **Salam MarkChan Shipper**


	10. Chapter 10

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan dengan celana pendek adalah perpaduan yang sangat musibah bagi Mark. Dia bukannya tidak suka melihat kekasih manisnya itu memakai celana pendek. Hanya saja Haechan akan terlihat semakin menggoda jika kaki indahnya itu terbalut celana pendek.

Ingat saat masa promosi Chewing Gum. Mark yang kelebihan hormon sering sekali meletakkan tangannya pada paha Haechan yang saat itu mengenakan celana pendek. Tidak hanya sekai itu terjadi, beberapa kali Mark melakukannya dan bahkan saat mereka berada di depan kamera.

Maka dari itu Mark tidak terlalu suka Haechan mengenakan celana pendek karena takut dia mungkin saja bisa melakukan lebih dari meletakkan tangannya di paha mulus kekasihnya.

Namun sangat disayangkan untuk comeback NCT Dream kali ini. Mark harus bisa menahan hormonnya agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada Haechan. Outfit yang dikenakan NCT Dream lebih sering mengenakan celana pendek. Terlebih lagi pada Haechan, anak itu mendapatkan celena yang paling pendek dari yang lain.

"Hyung apa tidak ada selimut atau semacamnya di sini?"

Mark terus melihat ke sekeliling tempat mencari selimut atau hal lainnya yang berguna seperti selimut. Namun dia tidak menemukannya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari selimut Mark? Kau kedingingan?"

Johnny bingung dengan salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Dari tadi terus menanyakan selimut atau hal semacamnya. Jika Mark kedinginan dia bisa meminta salah satu staff untuk mengatur ruangan agar lebih hangat.

"Tidak hyung bukan untukku tapi untuk Haechan"

"Haechan? Anak itu kedingingan atau sakit?"

Jaehyun mengernyit bingung. Dia lihat Haechan baik-baik saja. Bahkan anak itu sedangan kejar-kejaran sama Chenle dan juga Jisung.

"Tidak begitu Hyung. Maksudku itu... Ehm gimana ya"

Mark bingung sendiri mau menjelaskannya seperti apa. Dia malu mengakatakannya kepada Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Ada apa Mark?"

Mark menghela nafas, dia menarik Johnny dan Jaehyun agar mendekat dan mengatakan alasannya dengan pelan agar orang lain tidak mendengarnya.

"Haechan memakai celana yang pendek dan aku ingin menutupinya pahanya nanti saat kita siaran"

Mark menjelaskannya sangat pelan. Untung saja Johnny dan Jaehyun pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ya ampun Mark aku pikir ada apa"

"Hahaha Mark kita sudah dewasa Jae"

Mark menundukkan wajahnya. Dia malu dengan kedua hyungnya tersebut. Kenapa Mark harus mengatakannya tadi.

"Tenang saja Mark. Nanti kau juga tidak akan duduk sebelahan dengan Haechan. Tapi lebih baik jaga emosimu karena Haechan akan duduk sebelahan sama Jeno"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa salah Mark selama ini sebenarnya. Dia yakin dia sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama hidupnya. Tapi kenapa dia mendapat ujian yang banyak (menurut Mark sendiri).

Mark dari tadi sudah menahan diri agar tidak menarik Haechan agar menjauh dari Jeno. Seperti yang dikatakan Jaehyun sebelumnya Haechan duduk di samping kanan Jeno sedangkan Mark berada di samping kirinya Jeno.

Pengennya Mark bilang untuk tidak berani menyentuh Haechannya atau memberikan satu geplakan di kepala Jeno. Namun apa daya, siaran tengah berlangsung dan Jeno yang tidak mengerti situasi memperparah suasana. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum manis dengan eye smilenya dan bahkan sedikit ada skinship dengan Haechan.

"Haechan-ah kenapa kau memilih Jeno untuk menjadi rommatemu saat di luar negeri"

"Jeno itu enak untuk dipeluk saat tidur"

"Dan Haechan sangat suka memeluk sesuatu jika tidur"

Apa-apaan jawaban Haechan dan Jeno itu dan kenapa pula Johnny dan Jaehyun menanyakannya. Membuat Mark semakin kesal. Dia ingin cepat-cepat selesai siarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Markeuuu hyung"

Haechan sudah sedari tadi memanggil Mark namun pemuda tersebut tidak menghiraukannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan lirik rappnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa sih?"

Haechan cemberut, wajahnya semakin imut saat bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Mark tidak tega untuk mendiamkan kekasihnya lebih lama.

"Aku ada salah ya sama hyung"

Mark tidak kuat lagi, Haechannya terlalu menggemaskan dan lihatlah bibirnya itu minta dicium atau mungkin dilumat.

" _Bear_ "

Mark menarik Haechan untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dia menuntun Haechan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping kekasih manisnya.

"Hyung marah sama Haechan"

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat Mark. Haechan itu paling takut jika Mark sudah marah kepadanya. Bahkan meskipun itu cuma mendiamkannya saja.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak marah denganmu _bear_ "

"Terus kenapa hyung mendiamkanku? Setelah siaran NCT Night Night semalam kau diam saja dan mengacuhkanku"

Mark mengecup bibir menggoda itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu imut hanya dengan berbicara saja seperti kekasihnya ini.

"Aku hanya kesal saja"

"Kesal denganku hyung"

Mark mana mungkin kesal atau marah sama Haechan. Pemuda manis yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu mungkin jahil tapi untuk membuat Mark marah, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Tidak _bear_ , aku hanya kesal karena kau memakai celana terlalu pendek kemarin malam. Pahamu ini sampai terlihat dengan jelas"

Tangan kanan Mark beralih pada paha montok Haechan. Tangannya mengelus paha berisi itu dan naik ke atas, meremasnya hingga Haechan sedikit mendesah.

"Eunghhh Hyung"

Tangan Haechan mengalung di leher Mark. Memeluk pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu dengan erat. Sementara Mark semakin berani melakukan macam-macam kepada Haechan.

"Kau tahu _bear_. Aku tidak suka jika ada yang melihat setiap inci tubuhmu ini selain diriku. Kau hanya milikku"

Haechan merinding mendengar suara agak berat Mark yang berbisik rendah di telinganya. Tubuhnya memanas saat Mark mengigit daun telinganya dan tangan Mark yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam bajunya.

Tangan Mark yang nakal itu mengelus perut rata Haechan terus naik ke atas hingga ke dada. Mengelus sensual dan mencubit tonjolan kecil yang sudah mengeras akibat perbuatan Mark.

"Markeuuu hyunghhhh"

Mark semakim bersemangat mendengar desahan Haechan. Dia menulungsupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Haechan. Mengecupnya lalu mengigit kecil leher mulus itu. Tenang saja Mark tidak meninggalkan bekas di leher mulus Haechan.

Haechan bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Mark. Bokong berisinya merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana.

"Kau bisa rasakan _bear_? Dia mengeras dan perlu kehangatanmu _baby_ "

"Eunghhh"

Bokong berisi Haechan diremas oleh tangan nakal Mark. Selain itu lidah mulut Mark juga sedang bermain dengan bagian atas tubuh Haechan yang telah polos. Mengemut dan mengigit puting Haechan adalah salah satu kesukaan Mark.

" _Let's play baby bear_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengelus surai lembut Haechan. Pemuda manis itu pasti kelelahan karena aktivitas mereka sebelumnya.

"Hyung tidak marah ataupun kesal lagi sama aku kan"

Haechan masih menganggap Mark itu marah sama dia. Haechan nggak mau Mark marah sama dia. Meski cuma didiamkan saja Haechan tetap tidak suka. Tahukan Haechan itu orang yang berisik dan jika didiamkan mana dia suka.

"Tidak _bear_ , aku gak marah. Bukankah aku bilang aku hanya tidak suka jika kau memakai celana pendek"

"Tapikan itu bukan keinginanku hyung"

Pipi Haechan bulat itu semakin bulat saja saat pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Mengundang Mark untuk menggigit pipi seperti kue mochi itu.

"Iya-iya aku tahu itu. Aku marah sama diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik"

Mark menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah manis kekasihnya. Mengecup lembut keningnya menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya. Wajah Haechan memerah karena perlakuan manis Mark barusan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Mark.

Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. Dia menarik selimutnya yang melorot dan memeluk pemuda manis kesayangannya.

"Hyung tidak boleh mendiamkanku lagi seperti tadi"

Kepala itu terangkat untuk melihat Mark. Dia memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Mark yang malah kelihatan imut bagi Mark.

"Iya aku janji"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Haechan. Setelah itu dia mengecupi seluruh wajah Haechan tanpa terkecuali bibir merahnya.

"Hyung aku mengantuk"

Mata yang selalu berbinar cerah itu terlihat sayu dan wajah manisnya juga nampak kelelahan. Tapi tetap saja kadar manisnya masih ada pada maknae NCT 127 itu.

Haechan menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk Mark seperti guling. Mark juga membalas pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya menyusul Haechan yang sudah tertidur. Haechan pasti sangat lelah hingga cepat terlelap.


	11. Chapter 11

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ten hyuuung"

Haechan dengan semangat berlari dan memeluk Ten yang lagi dimake up. Untung saja liptin yang dipakai tidak belepotan.

"Chan lepas ya"

Ten mencoba melepaskan pelukan Haechan, namun pemuda manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei Chan kesian Ten sesak nafas tuh kau peluk dengan erat"

Haechan melihati wajah Ten yang merah, dengan segera dia melepaskan pelukannya. Styles di sana segera menuntaskan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku terlalu senang karena bisa photoshoot bersama hyung dan member lainnya"

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah. Haechan sekarang semakin sensitif dan emosionalnya juga tidak terkendali. Biasa dia lagi masa pubertas.

"Tidak apa-apa Chan. Hyung juga senang sama sepertimu. Apalagi melihatmu yang sekarang semakin menggemaskan"

Ten tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul adik kesayangannya itu. Sudah lama Ten tidak menguyel-uyel pipi berisi seperti kue mochi itu.

"Bayi beruangku yang manis"

"Hyuuung"

Haechan tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan bayi lagi. Dia sudah besar sekarang dan dia itu tampan bukan menggemaskan. Pengecualian jika Mark yang mengatakannya, entah mengapa Haechan suka saja jika Mark memanggilnya dengan manis.

"Hei aku juga mau dipeluk"

Yuta datang dan ikut bergabung dengan memeluk Ten juga Haechan. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia yang harmonis.

"Yuta hyung mengganggu"

Haechan menatap jengkel pada Yuta. Dia masih kesal dengan pemuda Osaka itu. Sebelum berangkat tadi ada sedikit keributan di dorm NCT 127. Penyebabnya karena Yuta telah meminum susu strawberry milik Haechan tanpa permisi. Haechan ngambek karena itu susu hanya bersisa satu aja lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli ya Chan. Lebih baik kau pergi sana cari Mark kesayanganmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Ten"

Yuta itu orangnya nyolot, tidak peduli mau yang seumuran atau tidak dia tetap akan melawaninya. Apalagi jika sudah sama Haechan yang juga sama-sama keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku maunya sama Ten hyung"

Haechan kembali memeluk Ten dengan erat. Tidak peduli dengan Yuta yang ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei bocah cepat pergi sana"

Yuta mendorong-dorong bahu Haechan agar lepas dari Ten. Tapi Haechan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kalau dilihat Yuta yang kurus tidak akan kuat melawan Haechan yang semok.

"Ten hyung, Yuta hyung jahat sama aku"

Yuta baru saja mencubit tangan Haechan. Membuat pemuda manis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengadu sama Ten.

Ten sendiri sudah muak melihat pertengkaran kedua orang kesayangannya itu. Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar jika ada Ten. Keduanya berebut ingin dimanja.

"Yuta hyung"

Dan kalian bisa lihat jika Haechanlah yang akan menang. Lihat saja wajah manis yang menyebalkan itu menurut Yuta. Haechan tersenyum mengejek dalam pelukan Ten.

"Ten dia itu cuma akting, lihat dia tersenyum mengejekku"

Yuta mencoba membela diri tapi Ten tidak peduli. Pemuda kelahiran Thailand itu lebih memlilih melihati Haechan dari pada Yuta pemuda mesum asal Osaka.

"Sayang apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang"

Karena jadwal NCT 127 yang padat Yuta tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ten. Jika tidak ada schedule maka ada jadwal latihan.

Ten juga merindukan pemuda Osaka itu. Dia selalu berharap untuk bisa satu unit dengan Yuta. Tapi sayang hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Jangankan debut di unit baru, comeback aja nggak NCT U.

"Chitta aku sangat merindukanmu"

Ten tidak kuat jika Yuta sudah memanggil nama aslinya. Rasa rindunya semakin membuncah. Dia ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yuta sekarang.

"Hyung jangan percaya. Yuta hyung sayangnya sama Winwin hyung"

Perkataan Haechan barusan sukses membuat menggagalkan suasana. Ten yang awalnya murung kini berubah menatap kesal si pemuda Jepang.

"Apa yang kau katakan bocah sialan"

Yuta sangat ingin membuat mulut ember Haechan itu terkunci rapat. Ten pasti akan sangat marah besar dengannya.

"Jika itu tidak benar kau tidak seharusnya marah hyung"

Ten menatap Yuta dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya mendekap Haechan agar semakin dekat dengannya dan menjaga jarak dengan Yuta.

"Itu tidak benar sayang. Semua itu aku katakan cuma bohong. Itu demi fans. Kau tahukan jika aku hanya menyayangimu"

Yuta mencoba mendekat, namun Ten mundur menjauhinya. Tangan Yuta yang ingin menggapai Ten langsung ditepis dengan kasar.

"Terserah apa katamu hyung, aku tidak peduli. Ayo Haechan kita temui Taeyong dan yang lain"

"Baik hyung"

Ten dan Haechan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Yuta yang cuma bisa menatap Ten. Maunya sih Yuta mengikuti Ten, tapi itu pasti tidak ada gunanya. Bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf sekarang ini.

"Kesian banget sih hyung ditelantarin"

"Salah sendiri ngardus sama Winwin"

"Bagus sih Ten marah sama kau Yuta"

Yuta menatap tajam member NCT lainnya Johnny, Jaehyun, sama Taeil. Mereka tidak ada gunanya, hanya menambah pusing kepala Yuta.

"Mark bisakah kau jauhkan Haechan dari Ten! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika ada kekasihmu"

Dari pada meminta bantuan Yuta lebih seperti memerintah Mark dan Mark sendiri sepertinya tidak ingin membantu.

"Maaf hyung aku tidak mau Haechan marah kepadaku karena membantumu"

Mark tersenyum tanpa dosa setelah mengatakannya. Johnny dan Jaehyun bertepuk tangan heboh mendengarnya.

"Lihat Jaehyun, Mark kita berani menolak permintaan Yuta"

"Itu bagus Mark. Yuta lebih seperti memerintahmu dari pada meminta tolong"

Yuta mengeram jengkel senyum menyebalkan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua pasti sudah banyak mempengaruhi Mark. Yuta tidak sadar diri memang, dia juga sudah mempengaruhi Mark dengan hal-hal mesum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark hyung"

Haechan baru saja selesai dengan gilirannya photoshoot. Dia menghampiri Mark yang lebih dulu selesai. Duduk dipangkuan Mark dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Mark.

"Ada apa _bear_?"

Tangan Mark melingkar di pinggang ramping Haechan dan menarik tubuh semok Haechan agar semakin dekat dengannya. Menciumi puncak kepala Haechan beberapa kali dan aroma vanila yang manis Mark rasakan dipenciumannya.

"Hyung"

Haechan mengangkat wajah manisnya dan matanya bersitatap dengan Mark yang juga menatapnya.

"Cium"

Awalnya Mark tekejut tapi melihat binar cerah pada mata bulat kekasihnya itu membuatnya terhipnotis. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir sang kekasih. Melumat dan menggigit bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Mark.

Haechan menutup matanya merasakan kelembutan Mark yang menciumnya. Haechan selalu terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut Mark kepadanya.

Ciuman tersebut tidak ada nafsu gairah yang membuncah. Hanya ada perasaan sayang yang mereka salurkan satu sama lain. Waktu di sekitar mereka seperti berhenti. Dunia serasa milik berdua tanpa menghiraukan member NCT yang lain serta manager dan staff di sana yang asik menonton mereka berdua.

"Manisnya"

"Mark pacar idaman banget ya"

"Haechan juga manis banget"

"Manis sih manis, tapi tidak harus di depan umum juga kali. Masih ada anak polos di sini"

Taeyong melirik member NCT Dream yang juga melihat aksi Mark sama Haechan. Renjun menutup mata Chenle sedangkan si maknae Jisung ditutup matanya oleh Jeno.

Mark melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Dia menatap canggung kepada yang lainnya. Sementara Haechan tidak peduli, dia malah semakin memeluk Mark dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mark.

Staff wanita yang melihatnya memekik gemas. Mereka bergerak cepat dengan ponsel masing-masing untuk mengambil foto menggemaskan itu.

"Haechannie"

Mark memanggil Haechan bermaksud agar kekasihnya itu bisa melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Haechan tidak mempedulikannya.

" _Bear_ lepas ya"

Mark mencoba melepaskan pelukan kekasih manisnya itu, tapi pelukannya sangat erat. Mark tidak mungkin mendorong Haechan.

"Hei Chan lepas aja pelukannya. Nggak ada yang mau merebut Mark kok darimu"

Bahkan seruan dari Yuta pun tidak berhasil. Entah kenapa Haechan bersikap tidak biasanya.

"Manager hyung setelah ini kita tidak ada jadwal lagi kan?"

Jaehyun bertanya kepada manager mereka untuk memastikan tidak ada jadwal lagi bagi para member.

"Iya tidak ada. Kecuali acara makan bersama yang kalian rencanakan"

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti, dia mendekati Mark dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Mark.

"Baik hyung. Ayo _baby bear_ "

Mark kesusahan untuk berdiri. Haechan tidak mau sedikit pun melepaskan pelukannya. Anak manis itu malah melingkarkan kakinya semakin erat di pinggang Mark dan tangannya mengalung di leher Mark. Bayi beruang itu sekarang seperti koala.

"Kami pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati Mark"

Para member merasa kasihan melihat Mark yang berjalan dengan menggendong Haechan seperti koala. Ingatlah jika Haechan itu bukan Renjun yang sedikit kekurangan gizi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu _bear_? Tingkahmu sangat aneh"

Mark mengangkat wajah manis kekasihnya. Mengecupi seluruh wajah manis itu hingga membuat Haechan tertawa kecil. Saat ini keduanya telah berada di dorm NCT 127. Tepatnya di kamar Haechan dan Jaehyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Tubuhku selalu ingin berada dekat denganmu"

Haechan tahu jika tingkahnya tadi itu buruk. Tidak seharusnya dia meminta Mark menciumnya di depan para member dan yang lain, terlebih lagi pada Chenle dan Jisung.

Namun, Haechan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tubuhnya ingin berada di dekat Mark dan pikirannya pun entah kemana jika sudah mencium aroma citrus dari tubuh Mark.

"Maafkan aku hyung"

Mark tersenyum senang mendengar alasan Haechan. Dia tahu apa yang Haechan rasakan karena dia juga pernah merasakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa _bear_. Aku mengerti"

Mark mengangkat wajah Haechan yang menunduk. Membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Haechan selalu merasa bergetar jika mata tajam Mark itu menatapnya.

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir manis kesukaannya. Kali ini ciumannya lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Melumat dan menggigitnya sedikit kasar hingga Haechan sedikit membuka bibirnya. Lidah Mark masuk dan mengabsen gua mulut Haechan. Mengajak Haechan untuk bertarung lidah.

Selama beberapa menit Haechan membalas ciuman Mark tapi pasokan udaranya semakin menipis. Dia memukul dada Mark agar kekasihnya itu menyudahi ciumannya.

Dengan berat hati Mark menyudahi ciumannya. Matanya menatap intens Haechan yang sibuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa tubuhmu panas _bear_?"

Tubuh Haechan menengang merasakan tangan Mark yang masuk ke dalam sweaternya. Tangan nakal itu meraba perut ratanya dan naik ke dadanya. Tangan Mark berkeliaran di dadanya hingga berhenti pada tonjolan kecil yang menjadi titik sensitif Haechan.

"Hyunghhhh"

Haechan mendesah saat Mark memainkan puttingnya. Puttingnya dipilin dan ditarik-tarik oleh tangan nakal Mark.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu _bear_. Apa kau merasa panas?"

Kali ini Mark bertanya dengan nada dingin. Membuat tubuh Haechan semakin panas mendengar suara Mark yang terdengar eerr sexy baginya.

"Y-ya hyung akhhh"

Haechan mendesah keras karena Mark menarik puttingnya terlalu kuat. Tangan Mark yang satunya lagi sudah masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya dan bermain dengan kesejatiannya yang sudah basah oleh precum.

"Aku akan mencoba mendinginkanmu atau mungkin membuatmu semakin panas _bear_ "

Haechan merasa geli karena Mark yang bermain dengan tinganya. Tubuhnya semakin panas dan ingin segera dijamah. Maafkanlah Haechan yang saat ini sangat ingin Mark menjamah tubuhnya. Bermain dengan kasar seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku khawatir membiarkan Mark dan Haechan cuma berdua saja di dorm"

Taeyong sebagai leader merasa cemas dengan Mark dan Haechan yang saat ini berada di dorm NCT 127 berdua saja. Apalagi melihat tingkah aneh Haechan sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir hyung. Mark pasti bisa mengatasinya"

Jaehyun merangkul Taeyong dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu Taeyong khawatir dengan Mark sama Haechan. Taeyong sudah seperti ibu bagi Mark dan Haechan.

"Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja dan mungkin sekarang mereka sedang asik bercumbu"

"Yuta hyung"

Ten memperingatkan pemuda Jepang yang sialnya sebagai kekasihnya. Kenapa mulutnya itu sangat prontal dalam berkata. Setidaknya mengertilah dengan member NCT Dream yang masih ada.

Untungnya member yang lain siaga dan segera menutup telinga para member NCT Dream. Mereka mengumpat dalam hati dengan tingkah pemuda Jepang itu.

Tapi sebenarnya perkataan Yuta memang benar. Kedua insan yang berada di dorm itu sedang asik bercumbu. Suara desahan yang keras dari kamar Haechan membuktikannya.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark duduk dengan gelisah, tangannya sedari tadi memainkan mikrofonnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup karena sebentar lagi dia akan tampil bersama sunbae yang sangat disukainya Dinamic Duo. Tidak hanya Mark, rapper dari grup lain juga akan tampil bersama.

"Jangan gugup Mark"

Salah satunya seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping Mark ini. Dia seorang idol yang luar biasa, pandai bergaul dan mudah berteman. Dia adalah Jackson Got7.

"Terima kasih hyung, kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa"

"Sebenarnya aku juga gugup sama sepertimu. Tapi setidaknya jangan diperlihatkan dengan jelas kegugupan itu. Nanti malah membuat kacau"

Jackson seperti hyungdeulnya di NCT. Memberikan semangat dan kepercayaan untuk setiap penampilan.

"Kau itu luar biasa Mark. Kau masih muda dan bakatmu terasah dengan baik"

"Jangan berlebihan hyung. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar lagi"

Mark rasa pujian dari Jackson terlalu berlebihan. Dia saja sering merasa kemampuannya ini masih kurang dan perlu banyak berlatih lagi.

"Ayo semua bersiap 5 menit lagi kalian akan tampil"

Mark menghembuskan nafas dengan tenang. Kegugupannya sedikit berkurang berkat peerbicangannya dengan Jackson. Mark tidak boleh menampakkan kegugupannya dan tampillah senyaman mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ribuan penggemar dari berbagai grup memadati studio. Haechan melihat para NCTzen sebutan penggemar NCT melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Haechan tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

"Lihat itu Mark"

Haechan langsung menatap lurus ke arah panggung. Dia mencari keberadaan Mark dan sangat mudah melihat Mark karena rambut merah menyalanya itu.

Mark di atas panggung sangat berbeda dengan Mark yang Haechan kenal. Mark yang di atas panggung terlihat lebih bad boy bersama NCT 127 tapi akan terlihat cute dan fresh bila bersama NCT Dream. Namun, jika hanya berdua saja dengan Haechan Mark akan menjadi orang yang lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya ampun Chan kedip itu mata. Tau kok Markmu itu luar biasa di sana"

Haechan merengut tidak suka mendengar perkataan Johnny barusan. Merusak suasana pikir Haechan.

Haechan kembali menatap ke panggung dan melihat jika Mark berjalan ke arah bangku penonton para idol. Mark terus berjalan sampai berhenti di bangku NCT 127. Haechan orang pertama yang langsung berdiri saat Mark mendekat.

Mark tersenyum ketika pandanganya bertemu dengan manik yang berbinar cerah milik bayi beruang kesayangannya. Mark begitu suka dengan manik yang menatap kagum ke arahnya itu.

Haechan sendiri begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Mark. Kekasihnya itu begitu bersinar di matanya dan melihat senyumnya semakin menambah pesona Mark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi itu luar biasa Mark"

Jackson merangkul pundak Mark dengan riang. Penampilan mereka sudah selesai dan seperti yang di katakan penampilan mereka luar biasa. Kolaborasi para rapper grup idol ini memeriahkan acara.

"Kau benar hyung. Aku lega dengan penampilan tadi"

Mark senang dan merasa bahagia. Para grup idol termasuk member NCT 127 sepertinya menikmati penampilan tadi.

"Jackson"

Mark dan Jackson menoleh dan melihat Jinyoung member satu grup Jackson yang barusan memanggil.

"Aku harus pergi Mark"

Mark tersenyum kecil melihat Jackson yang melambaikan tangannya seperti ingin pergi jauh saja.

Penampilan Mark selanjutnya ada di bagian kedua acara bersama member NCT 127. Jadi setelah ini Mark akan ke bangku penonton melihat penampilan idol lain.

"Mark hyung"

Haechan datang menghampiri Mark. Dia tersenyum manis dan memeluk lengan Mark posesif.

" _Bear_ apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Haechan terdiam, tangannya mengetuk sisi kepalanya pose berpikir yang mana membuat Mark gemas melihatnya. Jika saja tidak ada orang lain sudah Mark cium bibir merah menggoda Haechan.

"Aku cuma mau menjemput hyung"

"Menjemputku?"

Mark merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya ini. Tadi dia bilang mau menjemputnya, memangnya dia anak kecil. Mark sudah besar bentar lagi dia menginjak umur 20 tahun.

"Mungkin saja setelah penampilan hyung tadi membuat fans gila buat bertemu denganmu"

Mark cuma tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukankah Haechan lah yang seperti fans gila. Setelah melihat penampilan Mark dia lanngsung bertemu dengan Mark.

"Oh pacarku ini sangat perhatian"

"Tentu saja"

Haechab tersenyum angkuh yang mana membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Mark bingung bagaimana bisa Haechan selalu menggemaskan di matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menyebalkan"

Mark terus melihat bagaimana Haechan jalan bolak-balik dengan terus mendumel. Sudah 10 menit lebih kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak suka? Bukankah ini memang sudah jam malammu?"

Haechan mendelik tidak suka. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati Mark yang duduk tenang di ranjang.

Mereka berdua telah berada di kamar hotel mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Haechan kesal karena manager mereka bilang jika jam malam Haechan tetap berlaku meski mereka berada di luar negeri. Kalau Mark sebenarnya sudah boleh melewati jam malamnya. Tapi dia ingin menemani Haechan yang cuma sendirian.

"Tapi aku mau melihat penampilan idol lainnya hyung"

Mark menepuk kasur di sampingnya menyuruh Haechan buat duduk di sana. Haechan menurut dan dia bersandar pada pundak Mark. Tangannya memeluk Mark dengan erat.

"Kamu sudah sering melihatnya _bear_ "

Mark mengelus rambut Haechan dan menciumi puncak kepalanya beberapa kali. Tangannya yang lain bermain dengan pipi gembulnya Haechan.

Haechan cemberut, tangannya bermain-main di dada Mark. Menggambar acak di dada Mark yang bidang. Tubuh Mark mulai terbentuk berkat Jaehyun yang sering mengajaknya olahraga.

"Tapi kan ammppphh"

Belum selesai bicara Mark lebih dulu memotongnya dengan menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir Haechan. Awalnya cuma menempel, tapi setelah itu Mark mulai melumat bibir Haechan. Lumatan dan gigitan kecil yang Mark berikan membuat Haechan terbuai. Tangannya kini tidak lagi bermain-main di dada Mark. Melainkan melingkar dengan indahnya di leher Mark.

Sementara Mark memeluk tubuh Haechan semakin erat. Membuat tubuh keduanya semakin menempel. Sampai bagian bawah mereka berdua saling bergesekan.

"Mmhhhh"

Desahan Haechan teredam karena ciuman mereka. Mark semakin dalam mencium Haechan hingga membuat Haechan kewalahan mengimbanginya. Sisi dominan Mark seperti ini tidak akan bisa Haechan lawan.

Mark terus memperdalam ciumannya. Namun tetap saja ciuman tersebut harus berakhir karena pasokan udara yang menipis. Haechan langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak ketika Mark mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aku lebih suka berdua denganmu seperti ini, dibandingkan sebuah panggung megah yang banyak penontonnya. Aku lebih leluasa bermain denganmu"

Haechan merasa geli karena Mark yang bermain dengan telinganya. Tidak hanya tangannya saja yang bermain, mulutnya itu ikut dengan menggigit telinganya gemas.

Haechan dengan susah payah menyingkirkan wajah Mark. Wajah Haechan sendiri merah karena ciuman Mark sebelumnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak baik dekat denganmu hyung"

Haechan ingin pergi ke ranjang satunya. Kamar hotel itu mempunyai dua kamar dan mereka berbagi kamar tidak hanya berdua. Ada Yuta juga yang ikut berbagi kamar. Awalnya mau Taeyong atau Doyoung tapi kedua maknae NCT 127 itu dengan kurang ajarnya menolak. Taeyong dan Doyoung itu sama-sama cerewet dan suka memerintah sesuka hati. Keduanya sudah persis seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga biasanya.

Terus juga Winwin sempat menawarkan diri buat jadi roomate kedua maknae itu. Tapi Yuta langsung menolaknya dan menggantikannya. Winwin itu polos yang melebihi kedua maknae itu. Jika satu kamar sama para maknae kurang ajar itu yang ada Winwin ikut terjangkit lagi. Maka akhirnya Yuta lah yang menemani para maknae. Winwin sama Johnny dan sisanya sama pasangan masing-masing.

"Apanya yang tidak baik hmm?"

Mark menggengam tangan Haechan, menarik anak itu agar tidak kemana-mana. Hingga Haechan kembali berada di sisi Mark. Haechan mencoba mendorong tubuh Mark tapi sia-sia saja. Mark malah mengurung dirinya dalam pelukan yang erat.

"Berada di dekatmu itu bahaya hyung. Aku tidak ingin besok merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku"

Mark menatap pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu dengan intens. Membuat tubuh Haechan meremang karena tatapan Mark yang seperti akan menelanjanginya.

"Kamu berkata seperti itu seakan-akan aku akan memakanmu saja"

"Wajahmu itu terlihat jelas hyung"

Mark cuma tersenyum saja menanggapinya. Wajahnya mendekat ke perpotongan leher Haechan. Menciumi leher jenjang itu dan juga mengigitnya. Membuat tanda yang sedikit tersamar dengan kulit Haechan yang tan. Untung saja Haechan tidak memiliki kulit putih seperti Mark. Jika tidak, maka tanda yang dibuat Mark akan terlihat jelas.

"Perkataanmu itu membuatku ingin benar-benar memakanmu sekarang"

Mark kembali mencium Haechan, kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tangan Mark yang nakal menulusuri tiap inci tubuh Haechan. Hingga tangan itu berhenti pada pantat bulat Haechan. Meremas dengan lembut bongkahan kenyal tersebut.

Haechan yang terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut Mark itu cuma bisa mendesah tertahan. Tangannya mengacak surai merah Mark.

Ciuman Mark turun ke leher dan terus turun sampai pada dada Haechan yang masih terbungkus pakaian. Mark melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Haechan hingga tubuh bagian atas Haechan yang mengoda itu terpampang jelas.

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Haechan. Memainkan puting Haechan dengan mulutnya sedangkan puting satunya dimainkan oleh tangan Mark. Tangan satunya lagi merambat ke bawah, meremas kejantan Haechan yang masih terbungkus celana. Haechan tidak bisa menahan desahannya, Mark memainkan bagian sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Aakhh hyunghhh"

Mark semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh Haechan. Tangannya melepaskan kain yang membungkus kejantanan Haechan. Hingga Haechan benar-benar telanjang. Mark mengumpat dalam hatinya melihat Haechan begitu menggoda. Kejantanan Haechan yang lebih kecil telah menegang dengan precum yang keluar.

"Tidak hyungh aakhh"

Haechan merapatlan kedua kakinya untuk menutupi kejantannya tapi Mark dengan paksa membuka selangkangannya. Meremas dengan kuat kejantanan milik Haechan.

"Tubuhmu itu lebih jujur dari mulutmu ini _bear_ "

Mark kembali mencium Haechan. Bibir merah Haechan itu sudah membuat Mark candu. Tangan Mark masih sibuk bermain dengan kejantanan dan puting Haechan. Memilin dan menarik puting Haechan kuat serta kejantanan Haechan yang diurut dan diremas dengan kuat.

Kenikamatan yang membuat Haechan ingin lebih. Lubangnya gatal ingin dimasuki dengan benda keras yang panjang milik Mark. Haechan melepaskan ciuman Mark membalik keadaan dengan dia berada di atas Mark.

Pantatnya yang menduduki selangkangan Mark dia goyangkan hingga kejantanan Mark yang masih dibalut kain itu menegang. Mark merasa sesak dan sakit pada selangkangannya. Haechan terus menggoyangkan pantatnya dan tangannya melepaskan pakaian atas milik Mark. Tubuh atletis Mark tepampang jelas di hadapan Haechan. Meski tidak seatletis Jaehyun tetap saja Mark terlihat menggoda.

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecepi dada Mark. Membuat banyak tanda di sana dan dia juga mengigit puting milik Mark seperti yang dilakukan Mark sebelumnya. Selama beberapa saat Haechan terus bermain di dada Mark. Setelah puas dengan bagian tubuh atas Mark, Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia akan bermain dengan tubuh bagian bawah Mark.

Tangannya melepas kain yang membungkus kejantanan milik Mark. Membuat Mark bernafas lega karena tidak merasakan sesak lagi. Kejantanan Mark yang lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Haechan terpampang dengan jelas.

Mata Haechan tidak lepas dari kejantanan milik Mark. Dia ingin merasakan kejantanan besar itu dalam mulutnya. Selama ini cuma lubang analnya saja yang merasakan kejantanan besar itu.

Mark menyeringai melihat Haechan yang terus menatap kejantanannya. Dia tahu maksud dari tatapan itu. Beruang manisnya ini sudah tidak polos lagi ternyata.

"Lakukan apa yang kamu inginkan _bear_ "

Haechan menggenggam kejantan Mark. Tangannya dengan lembut memijit kejantanan besar itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Baru setengahnya kejantanan Mark masuk mulut Haechan sudah penuh.

"Ssshhh kau pintar _bear_ "

Mark mendesis nikmat merasakan hangatnya gua mulut Haechan menyelimuti kejantanannya. Ingin rasanya Mark mengambil alih dan menyodok dengan kuat mulut yang sialnya sama nikmatnya dengan lubang anal Haechan.

Mark tidak diam saja menikmati kejantananya yang dimainkan oleh mulut Haechan. Tangannya meremas pantat bulat Haechan yang ada di depannya. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang anal Haechan. Mulut Mark dengan sempurna bermain di sana.

"Hmmmhhh"

Haechan tidak bisa konsentrasi karena Mark yang memuluti analnya. Haechan hampir saja mengeluarkan kejantanan Mark saat lidah Mark masuk lebih dalam pada lubangnya. Haechan tidak kuat lagi, lubangnya ingin dimasuki dengan benda yang lebih besar dan panjang.

Mark menghentikan kegiatannya begitu juga dengan Haechan. Anak manis itu kembali duduk di atas Mark. Haechan ingin merasakan di atas dan Mark tidak masalah dengan itu. Selagi tetap dia yang memasuki Haechan.

Haechan dengan perlahan menutut kejantanan Mark untuk masuk ke lubangnya yang dari tadi terus berkedut minta diisi. Baru setengah kejantanan Mark masuk dan rasanya sakit luar biasa. Dirinya seperti dibelah dua.

Haechan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan langsung menurunkannya kembali hingga kejantanan Mark masuk sempurna ke dalam lubangnya. Bahkan kejantanan itu langsung menyentuh prostatnya. Membuat Haechan berteriak cukup keras. Untunglah kamar hotel itu kedap suara.

Mark hampir saja mengumat merasakan kejantanannya yang di jepit oleh lubang Haechan. Rasanya sungguh nikmat dan Mark sudah tidak sabar untuk menyodok Haechan dengan kuat.

"Aahhh Mark hyunghhhh"

Haechan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan Mark menyangga tubuh Haechan dengan kedua tangannya. Haechan dengan tenaga yang tersisa menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Mark yang merasa kekasih manisnya itu tidak kuat lagi ikut menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerkakan Haechan.

"Aakkhhh hmmhhh"

Haechan cuma bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan saat kejantanan Mark menyentuh prostatnya. Menyodoknya begitu kuat hingga kejantanannya ingin mengeluarkan laharnya.

Tangan Haechan menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri. Mengocoknya dengan kuat agar ejakulasinya semakin dekat. Mark mempercepat gerakannya karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan sampai.

"AAKKHHH MARK"

Haechan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia sampai lebih dulu dan tubuhnya tumbang di atas Mark. Cairan Haechan mengotori tubuhnya dan Mark. Mark semakin gencar menyodok Haechan, terlebih lagi lubang itu menyempit karena ejakulasi Haechan. Beberapa hentakan hingga akhirnya Mark sampai pada ejakulasinya. Cairan Mark menyembur di dalam lubang Haechan dan sebagian merembes keluar.

Tubuh Haechan bergetar merasakan cairan Mark di dalam tubuhnya. Mark melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Merapikan rambut Haechan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Capek?"

Haechan cuma bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai balasan. Dia tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk sekedar berbicara sedikit. Mark yang mengerti pun memindahkan tubuh Haechan ke samping. Memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Mark terlalu lelah untuk memungut pakaian keduanya yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya. Lagi pula Haechan sepertinya sudah tidur lebih dulu. Mark mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Haechan dengan lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya mengikuti kekasih manisnya ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa Yuta?"

Johnny ingin berkata kasar kepada pemuda asal Jepang itu. Dia baru saja ingin tertidur dan pemuda Jepang itu sudah mengganggunya dengan terus mengetok pintu kamarnya.

"Aku akan tidur di sini"

Tanpa menunggu ijin lebih dulu Yuta masuk ke kamar Johnny sama Winwin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan leluasa seperti kamarnya sendiri. Johnny hampir saja mengumpat melihat pemuda asal Jepang itu seenaknya saja.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kamarmu? Kau di usir Mark dan Haechan"

"Kau tahu sendiri kelakuan remaja kelebihan horomon itu John. Winwin geser aku mau tidur di sini"

Winwin tanpa mengatkan apapun langsung menggeserkan tubuhnya. Winwin terlalu lelah dan ingin cepat tidur dari pada bertanya banyak hal. Yuta langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat lelah dan juga kesal dengan kelakuan maknae NCT 127 yang telah mengusirnya secara tidak langaung.

Sementara Johnny tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Nanti dia akan bicara sama Taeyoung dan manager mereka agar Mark dan Haechan tidak satu kamar lagi. Dia tidak bisa bayangin kalo dia jadi Yuta yang satu kamar dengan pasangan kelebihan hormon itu.


	13. Chapter 13

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari ditahun yang baru. Matahari yang bersinar terang sedikit menghangatkan cuaca yang sedang musim dingin ini.

Tetapi meski cuacanya sedang cerah ini tetap saja ada yang masih bermalas-malasan bergelung dalam selimut. Masih ingin menutup mata karena lelah dengan kegiatan menyambut tahun baru tadi malam.

Beberapa orang yang masih bergelung dalam selimut itu adalah Mark dan Haechan. Keduanya masih nyenyak dengan tidur saling berpelukan di kamar Mark. Mereka berdua kelelahan karena setelah acara akhir tahun tadi malam mereka masih ada kegiatan kecil untuk merayakan 20 tahunnya Mark. Karena hari ini libur jadi keduanya bisa bangun lebih siang sedikit dari biasanya.

"Doyoung apa mereka berdua masih tidur?"

"Iya. Apa perlu aku bangunkan mereka?"

"Bangunkan sekarang. Nanti mereka berdua jadi kebiasaan bangun siang"

Di ruang tengah ada para hyung line yang sudah bangun. Mereka semua lagi duduk santai sambil menonton TV. Taeyong yang merasa ini sudah cukup siang buat para maknae menyuruh Doyoung untuk membangunkan Mark dan Haechan.

Doyoung pergi ke kamarnya dan Mark. Pandangan yang Doyoung lihat pertama kali di dalam kamarnya adalah dua orang yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut dengan saling berpelukan. Doyoung melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang masih rapi, itu tandanya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam.

Doyoung mendekati tempat ridur Mark dan berdiam diri melihat Mark dan Haechan yang tidur dengan saling berpelukan. Doyoung gemas sama mereka berdua dan mengambil ponselnya buat mengambil potret menggemaskan itu.

Kalau tidur kaya gini itu gemes banget sama berdua. Tapi kalau sudah bangun, jangan ditanya gimana ributnya mereka. Apalagi waktu masa promosi Cherry Bomb, Mark dan Haechan sering banget bertengkar. Heran sih gimana bisa Mark yang kalem gak mudah marah bisa terbakar emosi dengan Haechan. Ajaib memang si Haechan.

Karena sering bertengkar Doyoung menyarankan buat jadi roomatenya Haechan. Tapi Haechan ya tetap Haechan, biar itu Doyoung pun dia tetap berulah. Terlebih lagi Doyoung yang memerintah Haechan seenaknya saja itu membuat keduanya juga jadi sering bertengkar.

Akhirnya Doyoung menyerah sama maknae evil itu. Jaehyun lah yang menjadi roomate si maknae. Semenjak itu Haechan sedikit kalem dan tidak banyak tingkah. Entah apa yang dilakulan Jaehyun membuat si maknae agak jinak.

"Mark Haechan bangun"

"Hmmm"

Haechan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Tapi anak itu malah makin erat memeluk Mark dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mark. Mungkin Haechan sudah setengah bangun.

"Haechan bangun"

Kali ini Haechan sedikit membuka matanya. Mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Doyoung berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Cepat bangun dan kamu bangunkan Mark. Susah banget dibangunin"

Setelah itu Doyoung pergi meninggalkan Haechan yang masih setengah sadar. Haechan melirik ke meja samping tempat tidur Mark dan melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 9.30 pagi. Ini rekor baru buat Haechan yang selama ini paling lama bangun jam 9 pagi.

Haechan mau beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi sepasang lengan memenjarakan tubuhnya. Haechan baru sadar kalau dia tadi malam tidur di kamarnya Mark. Pantesan saja tadi Doyoung yang membangunkannya. Biasanya kan Jaehyun yang membangunkan Haechan.

"Mark hyung bangun"

Haechan menyingkirkan tangan Mark tapi tidak berhasil. Mark malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Haechan dengan sedikit kesusahan duduk di tempat tidur. Mark masih saja memeluk Haechan meski Haechan sudah beberapa kali menyingkirkannya.

"Hyuuuung bangun"

Kali ini Haechan mendorong tubuh Mark dan tetap tidak berhasil. Membuat kesabaran Haechan telah hilang. Dengan kesal Haechan mendorong Mark lagi dan kali ini dorongannya sangat kuat. Membuat Mark jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aduh sakit _bear_ "

Mark langsung saja terbangun. Dia mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit mencium lantai. Haechan gak main-main mendorong Mark dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Makanya bangun"

"Kamu ngebanguninnya kasar banget. Pakai cara halus seperti dicium gitu. Biar kaya di dongeng-dongeng"

Haechan cengo mendengar Mark yang malah ngelantur. Perasaan Mark gak minum alkohol tadi malam. Dia dengan tegas menolak rayuan hyung line. Mark bilang dia gak mau mencoba minuman memabukan itu meski umurnya sudah 20 tahun. Kalau Haechan sih mau-mau saja minum alkohol. Dia malah sangat penasaran sama rasanya.

"Cium apaan sih? Memangnya hyung itu putri seperti di negeri dongeng"

Haechan melempar bantal yang ada di depannya dan bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah Mark. Mark yang baru saja ingin bangkit langsung terjatuh lagi. Lemparan Haechan barusan bukan main-main. Mark heran kok pagi-pagi gini si Haechan jadi kuat banget.

"Maaf hyung sengaja"

Dengan wajah polosnya Haechan mengatakan itu. Setelahnya dia langsung pergi dari kamarnya Mark dan Doyoung. Haechan yakin setelah ini Mark pasti ngamuk.

"LEE HAECHAN"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dorm NCT 127 lagi ramai. Anak-anak Dream, SM Rookies, sama Ten datang berkunjung. Membuat dorm yang sebelumnya sudah ramai itu makin ramai. Sebenarnya lebih ke kata berisik sih tepatnya.

"Hyung aku lapar"

Haechan merengek lucu sama Taeyong. Habis mandi tadi Haechan langsung ke dapur dan melihat tidak ada makanan di sana. Hyung line tega gak menyisakannya makanan sedikit pun. Mau minta Taeyong yang masakin keburu yang lain datang.

"Masak sendiri, hyung malas masak lagi"

Haechan makin cemberut mendengarnya. Dia menatap member lain berharap ada yang mengerti. Tapi sepertinya member lain gak mau membantu. Mau minta sama Mark ya percuma. Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu mana bisa masak. Menggoreng telur saja gak bisa. Yang ada nanti malah bikin racun lagi daripada makanan.

Haechan dengan kesal pergi ke dapur. Kakinya dihentak-hentakan biar terlihat jelas dia lagi ngambek. Mark mengekori Haechan di belakang. Mark juga bangun siang jadi mana mungkin dia sudah sarapan.

"Hyung ngapain mengikuti aku"

"Aku juga lapar. Masakin ya"

Haechan mendengus kesal melihat cengiran menyebalkan Mark. Haechan sebenarnya malas untuk memasak. Jika di NCT 127 itu yang memasak biasanya pasangan JaeYoung. Tapi Haechan sekarang sangat lapar, terpaksa dia memasak sendiri.

"Hyung tunggu di meja sana"

Haechan mendorong tubuh Mark sampai ke meja makan dan menundukkannya di sana. Tangannya berkacak di pinggang, Haechan persis seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya dan Mark yang duduk dengan tenang itu seperti anaknya Haechan.

"Hyung jangan kemana-mana"

Haechan balik lagi ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan yang akan di masak. Haechan mau masak nasi goreng saja biar gampang. Mark duduk tenang memperhatikan Haechan. Awalnya sih dia duduk dengan tenang, tapi lama-kelamaan Mark bosan.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Haechan. Memeluk Haechan dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Haechan. Haechan yang tahu jika itu Mark tidak peduli. Dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

"Hyung jangan menggangguku"

Haechan menyingkirkan wajah Mark yang menciumi lehernya. Tapi Mark kembali melakukannya, bahkan Mark menjilat dan menggigit lehernya. Haechan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Hyunghhh"

Plak

Sebuah pukulan keras di kepala Mark. Membuat pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke arah seseorang yang barusan memukul kepalanya. Dilihatnya Taeyong yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan menyilang di dada.

"Kenapa? Mau marah?"

Mark mana berani sama leader NCT 127 itu. Taeyong marah sudah menyerupai ibunya sendiri atau mungkin lebih lagi dari ibunya.

"Dengar Mark. Jangan berbuat mesum di segala tempat"

Taeyong sudah pusing dengan kelakuan kedua maknae 127 itu. Biasanya cuma Haechan yang bisa membuatnya marah dengan kejahilannya. Tetapi, sekarang Mark juga membuatnya marah dengan kemeseumannha itu. Mark harus bisa menjaga hormonnya itu. Taeyong sudah sering mendengar keluh kesah member lain dengan pasangan kelebihan hormon itu dan Taeyong sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi curhatan dari para member tentang tingkah kalian itu"

Setelahnya Taeyong pergi dari dapur setelah mengambil minuman di kulkas. Meninggalkan Mark yang masih memeluk Haechan dari belakang. Tapi tidak ada lagi kecup-kecupan.

"Hyung lepas. Balik lagi ke meja sana. Makanannya sebentar lagi matang"

Mark nurut saja dengan perintah Haechan. Habis dimarahi Taeyong membuat Mark jadi penurut. Taeyong memang luar biasa.

Tidak lama kemudian Haechan datang ke meja makan dengan membawa makanan yang baru saja dia masak. Dua porsi nasi goreng buatnya dan Mark menjadi sarapan pagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark dan Haechan sedang bersantai di ruang tengah dorm. Lagi asik nonton TV bareng. Dorm sudah sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. NCT Dream sama SM Rookies sudah balik ke dorm mereka. Pasangan YuTen sama WinKun lagi kencan, biasalah karena jarang bertemu jadi memanfaatkan waktu libur. Terus pasangan JaeYong sama IlYoung ke tempat latihan vokal. Sebenarnya cuma Jaehyun, Taeil, sama Doyoung saja yang latihan vokal buat SM Station nanti. Tapi Taeyong memaksa buat ikut. Katanya gak mau Jaehyun jadi obat nyamuknya IlYoung. Terus Johnny juga lagi jalan buat menemui seseorang. Orang itu yang sempat tergabung dalam Rookies dulu sebelum orang tersebut keluar dari agensi SM entertainment.

"Hyung sayang gak sama aku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Haechan menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tanpa berpikir pun Mark akan langsung menjawab 'tentu saja sayang'. Siapa yang gak menyayangi beruang menggemaskan yang berada di pelukannya ini.

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu _bear_. Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika tidak ada dirimu selama 10 menit saja aku merasa hampa"

Haechan yakin otak Mark sedikit geser sekarang. Mark terlalu cheesy sekarang ini. Haechan bukannya tidak suka tapi merasa aneh saja dengan Mark yang terlalu cheesy. Ini pasti karena Mark dekat sama Jaehyun dan Johnny.

Haechan bingung jadinya. Mark dekat sama Yuta jadi mesum kuadrat. Mark dekat sama Jaehyun dan Johnny jadi cheesy. Dekat sama Jeno Marknya jadi membosankan. Apa perlu Mark dekat sama Winwin saja? Biar jadi anak polos.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu hmm?"

Haechan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap wajah Mark yang harus Haechan akui tampan. Bahkan Haechan pun kalah dengan pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja"

Haechan berbohong. Dia bertanya begitu karena sebenarnya takut Mark tidak menyayangi atau pun mencintainya. Haechan takut jika selama ini Mark hanya mengikuti nafsunya saja.

Tapi jika mengingat sikap manis Mark selama ini membuat Haechan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang mengatakan Mark tidak mencintainya. Bahkan sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih pun Mark selalu bersikap manis kepada Haechan.

Mark akan selalu ada untuk Haechan. Berada disisinya saat Haechan merasa sedih maupun senang. Sangat kahawatir saat Haechan sakit. Tidak suka jika Haechan bersikap kasar. Menomor satukan Haechan dari member lainnya. Dan masih banyak lagi sikap Mark yang membuat Haechan semakin mencintai seorang Mark Lee.

"Bagaimana jika takdir mengatakan kita tidak bisa bersama?"

Semua orang tentunya tahu jika kehidupan ini sudah memiliki takdir masing-masing. Hingga bagaimana kita bisa menjalaninya. Namun, Haechan tetap takut dengan takdirnya itu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana takdir kita nanti. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuat takdir mengikat hubungan kita. Membuat kita selalu bersama sampai kematian menjemput"

Mark benar, mereka memang tidak tahu bagaimana takdir masing-masing. Tapi setidaknya kita berusaha untuk membuat takdir itu mengikat keinginan kita. Haechan juga akan berusaha membuat takdirnya mengikat Mark berasamanya.

 _"Mark Lee, I Love You"_

 _"Love You too, Lee Haechan"_


	14. Chapter 14

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan cuma diaduk-aduk makanannya Haechan. Makanan itu tidak bisa masuk sendiri ke dalam perutmu dengan terus mengaduknya"

Haechan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Johnny. Dia terus mengaduk sarapan paginya. Hari ini dia tidak ada nafsu buat sarapan. Sekarang ini dia lagi merindukan seseorang yang sedang berada di luar korea selatan.

"Makan Haechan. Mark akan marah jika melihatmu tidak memakan makananmu"

Haechan mendongak dan melihat Johnny dan Taeil yang khawatir menatapnya. Melirik ke sampingnya ada Yuta yang cuek saja memakan sarapannya. Bingung dia tuh bagaimana bisa Ten hyung kesayangan Haechan sampai mau jadi kekasih pemuda mesum asal Jepang itu.

"Makan Haechan. Aku gak mau kamu lemas nanti. Lagian di ISAC nanti banyak cogan loh. Gak perlu kangenin Mark"

Sialan memang Yuta. Orang lagi kangen sama pacar malah disuruh mencabe. Tapi lumayan sih ya nanti lihat cogan bertebaran atau siapa tahu bisa sampai kenalan.

Taeil sama Johnny gak menanggapi apapun. Melihat Haechan yang memakan makanannya sudah membuat mereka berdua tenang.

Keempat member NCT 127 itu memakan sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Biasanya mereka sarapan pagi cukup ramai tapi lima member lainnya lagi berada di luar negeri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keempat member yang berada di dorm telah selesai sarapan. Johnny, Yuta, dan Haechan sudah bersiap mau pergi. Tahun ini NCT 127 bertambah satu member. Tahun depan mungkin jadi empat member yang ikut.

"Semangat buat kalian. Semoga menang"

"Hyung kasih semangat! Cheerleader"

Taeil mau memarahi si maknae yang sempatnya saja mengerjai dia. Tapi Taeil tetap menuruti kemauan Haechan. Biar Haechan semangat dan tidak kepikiran Mark terus.

"Lagi hyung"

Johnny dan Yuta sudah menertawai Taeil sejak kemauan Haechan tadi. Haechan malah makin menjadi-jadi menjahili member tertua NCT.

"Sudah sana kalian berangkat"

Tael mendorong tubuh bongsor Haechan. Tadi saja galau kini sudah berubah kembali menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak beda jauh dari Haechan. Mark juga lagi galau kangenin Haechan. Mark kan sudah pernah bilang jika Haechan tidak ada selama 10 menit saja di sudah merindukannya. Apalagi sampai beberapa hari seperti sekarang ini. Mark sangat merindukan bayi beruangnya.

"Kangen ya?"

Mark menoleh dan menatap Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Jaehyun memberikan segelas teh kepada Mark dan Mark cuma bisa tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Kamu telpon saja. Haechan pasti juga merindukannmu"

"Tapi ini sudah malam di Korea hyung. Haechan pasti sudah tidur"

"Coba saja dulu"

Mark menurut, dia mendial nomor Haechan dan tidak diangkat. Beberapa kali mencoba dan terus tidak diangkat. Mungkin Haechan memang sudah tidur. Ini sudah jam 5 sore di tempat Mark dan di Korea sudah jam 12 malam.

Mark menyerah, dia ingin menyimpan ponselnya sebelum ponselnya bergetar. Nama Haechan tertera di layar ponselnya. Bukan panggilan suara tapi panggilan video.

"Mark hyung"

Suara yang Mark rindukan kini terdengar di telinganya. Wajah Haechan terlihat mengantuk kini terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Mark. Haechan sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Mark jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkan bayi beruangnya.

"Maaf ya _bear_ aku membangunkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku malah senang hyung ingin menelponku. Aku pikir hyung tidak akan menelpon karena sibuk"

Senyuman manis itu membuat Mark gemas. Dia ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya Haechan. Kenapa dia dan Haechan harus pisah sih. Kenapa Haechan gak ikut saja ke Ukraina.

"Maaf juga hyung baru bisa menghubungimu. Bagaimana hari ini? Kamu pasti lelah setelah acara ISAC"

"Iya aku memang lelah tapi melihat Mark hyung rasa lelahku jadi hilang"

Mark jadi makin gemas sama kekasih manisnya yang lagi ada di Korea itu. Jika saja jarak tidak memisahkan mereka Mark pastu ingin memakan bayi beruang kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung hari ini sungguh luar biasa. NCTzen dan ReVeluv hari ini bersatu untuk memberikan dukungan. Aku juga tadi dapat skor 10 dan 9 saat memanah. Tapi sayang kami tidak menang"

Wajah yang awalnya berbinar cerah itu kini berubah jadi murung. Mark tidak suka melihatnya. Mark lebih suka melihat senyum manis Haechan.

"Wow itu luar biasa. Menang kalah itu tidak masalah _bear_. Kamu bermain panah saja sudah luar biasa. Apalagi kamu mendapat skor yang bagus. Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian kalah atau menang. Bagiku kamu sudah luar biasa. Kamu selalu menang di hatiku"

"Hyung mau mencoba menggombal nih"

"Aku serius sayang"

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Hanya akulah seorang yang dapat memenangkan hati seorang Mark Lee, benarkan"

Dari layar ponselnya itu Mark lihat Haechan mengedipkan matanya. Bayi beruang itu sedang menggoda Mark rupanya.

"Hanya Lee Donghyuck seorang"

Mark tersenyum melihat Haechan yang tersenyum lebar. Keduanya saling melempar senyum untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa rindu mereka.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang"

"Iya _bear_. Setelah semuanya selesai aku akan segera pulang. Aku juga merindukanmu. Kamu lebih baik sekarang tidur lagi. Besok kamu masih ada jadwalkan. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu"

"Baik hyung selamat malam"

"Di sini masih sore _bear_ "

"Maaf aku tidak tahu hyung"

"Mimpikan aku ya?"

Mark cuma bisa melihat Haechan yang menganggukan kepalanya sebelum panggilan videonya terputus. Layar ponsel Mark kini cuma memperlihatkan foto Mark dan Haechan yang berbaring dengan saling memeluk sebagau wallpaper ponsel Mark. Rasa rindu Mark sedikit terobati setelah panggilan video tadi.

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi masih berada di samping Mark ikut tersenyum melihat Mark yang tersenyum cerah. Jaehyun tidak akan meninggalkan sedikit pun moment menggemaskan pasangan kesayangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu akhirnya Mark balik ke Korea. Mark sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan kekasih menggemaskannya. Hal pertama yang menyambut Mark saat memasuki dorm adalah pelukan Haechan. Anak manis itu begitu erat memeluknya sampai susah bernafas.

"Haechan lepas pelukannya. Wajah Mark merah itu susah bernafas"

Haechan mendongak menatap Mark dan benar saja wajah Mark kini sedikit kemerahan. Hingga Haechan segera melepas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung"

"Tidak apa-apa _bear_. Kamu sepertinya sangat merindukanku"

Mark menuntun Haechan untuk duduk bersama di sofa. Menundukkan Haechan di pangkuannya dan Haechan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mark. Haechan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mark dan menghirup wangi Mark yang dirindukannya.

Mark mengelus rambut Haechan dan juga menciumi puncak kepala Haechan. Wangi shampoo yang dikenakan Haechan sangat memabukan. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu membuat keduanya tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar.

Namun para hyung line mengerti kok dengan pasangan muda itu. Mark dan Haechan itu sudah sangat lama selalu bersama. Waktu masih trainee pun kedunya sudah dekat. Hingga terpisah dengan waktu yang lama pasti merasakan kehilangan.

"Ten sama Taeyong gak ikut pulang"

"Iya mereka berdua masih ada sedikit urusan"

Yuta mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga merindukan Ten seperti pasangan MarkChan. Namun Yuta juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Melihat wajah bahagia Ten saat tahu dia akan beraktivitas lagi sebagai idol sudah membuat Yuta bahagia. Jadi kesampingkan saja perasaan rindu Yuta.

"Mereka tidak kencan di Ukraina kan?"

"Tidaklah Johnny hyung. Mereka berdua itu sama-sama di bawah"

Baru kali ini Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum mengerikan. Yakin deh dia Taeyong sama Ten gak akan selingkuh melihat pasangan mereka berdua. Yuta itu mesum dan Jaehyun juga jadi jika Ten dan Taeyong selingkuh maka pasti akan ada hukuman berat dari pasangan mereka.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Doyoungie?"

Taeil khawatir melihat wajah Doyoung yang sedikit pucat dari biasanya. Taeil terlihat cuek memang tapi dia itu perhatian kok terlebih jika menyangkut kekasih kelincinya.

"Iya hyung hanya kelelahan"

"Cepatlah istirahat. Hyung tidak mau kamu sakit"

Taeil mengusap-usap pipi Doyoung membuat kelinci NCT itu blushing. Taeil itu jarang sekali menunjukkan kepeduliannya secara langsung dan tingkahnya ini membuat Doyoung senang.

Terus bagaimana dengan anak polos Winwin?

Dia sudah berada di kamarnya sekarang. Dia langsung menghubungi Kun setelah sampai di kamar. Jadi intinya semua member lagi melepas rindu satu sama lain. Memang sih tidak lama berpisahnya. Tapi jika sudah terbiasa bersama dan berpisah selama beberapa jam saja pasti rindukan. Itulah yang di rasakan member NCT 127 ini.


	15. Chapter 15

**War of Hormone**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Mark karena status siswanya akan berakhir untuk hari ini. Selama 3 tahun menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar di sekolah yang terkenal di Korea Selatan akhirnya berakhir.

"Hyung kenapa bangun sekarang?"

Mark menatap bingung para hyungnya yang bangun pagi sepertinya. Hari ini member lain tidak ada jadwal lain selain latihan untuk mempersiapkan comeback mereka nanti.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri kelulusanmu Mark"

Mark terkejut dan juga tersentuh melihat para hyungnya itu sangat menyayanginya. Dia sudah merasa mempunyai saudara kandung.

"Jangan menangis sekarang Mark"

"Aku tidak menangis Yuta hyung"

Mark sebenarnya sih beneran ingin menangis sudah tapi ya gara-gara Yuta gak jadi deh. Yuta merusak suasana banget.

"Ini mantelmu, jangan sampai kamu kedinginan"

Taeyong memakaikan mantel kepada Mark. Sudah seperti ibu dan anak sih mereka berdua.

"Mark ayo kita berangkat"

Manager mereka masuk ke dalam dorm. Melihat member 127 satu persatu dan sadar jika ada seseorang yang tidak ikut bersiap-siap.

"Iya, bagaimana dengan hyungdeul?"

"Kami akan menyusul nanti. Kami perlu bunga untuk kelulusanmu"

Mark mengangguk mengerti dan mendekati managernya yang berada dekat pintu. Mark diam melihat para hyungnya. Sebenarnya Mark berharap orang yang masih tidur lelap di kamarnya ikut bersiap seperti para hyungnya.

"Aku memberimu waktu 10 menit Mark"

Managernya menepuk pundak Mark dan pergi lebih dulu. Mark tidak menyiakan waktu yang diberikan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaehyun dan Haechan.

Di dalam kamar Haechan masih terlelap di dalam mimpinya. Mark tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Mark mengelus surai Haechan dan mengecup keningnya. Memandangi wajah tidur Haechan yang mempesona.

"Aku pergi _bear_ "

Mark kembali mengecup kening Haechan sebelum keluar dari kamar Jaehyun dan Haechan. Berpamitan dengan para hyungnya sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kita akan meninggalkan Haechan sendirian di dorm?"

"Tenang saja Ten akan datang kemari dan menjaganya"

Tidak lama kemudian Ten benar-benar datang ke dormnya 127. Taeyong yang meminta Ten untuk berada di dorm 127 menjaga Haechan selama yang lain pergi ke upacara kelulusannya Mark.

"Kami pergi Ten jaga Haechan baik-baik"

"Iya, aku titip salam buat Mark"

Member NCT 127 itu telah pergi meninggalkan dorm dan juga Ten yang menjaga dorm mereka serta sang maknae. Ten pergi ke kamar Jaehyun dan Haechan untuk melihat si beruang tidur. Kamarnya Jaehyun dan Haechan tertata dengan rapi dan juga bersih.

Jaehyun kekasihnya Taeyong tentu saja juga mencintai kebersihan dan Haechan yang pernah satu roommate sama Taeyong juga jadi cinta kebersihan. Ada untungnya juga sih kenal sama leader cerewet itu.

Ten melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan berhenti di meja belajarnya Haechan untuk melihat sebuah figura kecil yang menampakan foto semua member NCT. Di sampingnya juga ada beberapa foto yang lain dan yang membuat Ten tersenyum senang karena ada foto dia Yuta sama Haechan doang. Mereka seperti keluarga bahagia di foto itu.

"Ten hyung kok ada di sini?"

Ten menoleh dan melihat Haechan baru bangun tidur. Bocah menggemaskan itu masih setengah sadar. Matanya mengerjap dengan lucu untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Bangun tidur saja imut seperti itu gimana Mark gak makin sayang sama si bayi beruang menggemaskan itu.

"Taeyong hyung memintaku untuk menjaga dorm dan juga kamu Haechan"

"Eh aku? Memangnya yang lain kemana?"

Haechan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, maklum lah ya baru bangun tidur. Mana bisa langsung ingat kegiatan apa saja hari ini.

"Mereka ke sekolah Mark. Hari ini kan upacara kelulusan Mark"

Haechan mengangguk mengerti dan masih belum sadar aja lagi hingga matanya yanv semula merem itu langsung melotot. Haechan baru ingat jika hari ini upacara kelulusan Mark.

"Lah kok gak ada yang bangunin aku?"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku ke sini semuanya sudah siap mau pergi"

Haechan merengut sebal. Serius tidak ada satu pun yang membangunkannya? Bahkan Mark sendiri yang mau lulus gak bangunin Haechan.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan Haechan!"

Ten keluar setelah puas melihat-lihat kamar Haechan. Si pemilik kamar cuma diam doang dengan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

" _Hyungdeul jahat~~_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoo Mark Lee"

Kangmin yang pertama kali menyambut Mark di depan kelas. Di dalam kelas sudah ramai dengan para siswa. Bukannya hanya kelas sih yang ramai tapi di penjuru sekolah juga ramai dengan wartawan serta beberapa penggemar dari beberapa idol.

SOPA penuh dengan para idol jadi tidak salah jika setiap tahunnya akan ramai dengan para media.

"Foto dulu sebelum kita lulus"

Kangmin mengarahkan ponselnya ke depan. Mark di sampingnya menampilkan wajah coolnya dengan merangkul pundak Kangmin. Terlihat jelas bagaimana dekatnya mereka berdua.

"Kami tidak di ajak"

Teman-teman Mark yang lain ikut mendekat. Salah satunya juga seorang idol Laun dari ONF. Kini mereka semua berpose keren di depan kamera. Setelahnya Mark kembali mengambil foto bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kebanyakan yang minta foto sama Mark itu para cewek-cewek.

"Mark begitu populer sekarang"

"Tidak, kalian juga populer"

Mark tidak suka bila ada yang bilang dia telah jadi bintang besar di sekolahnya. Mark lebih suka diperlakulan seperti siswa biasa saja.

Semua siswa yang akan lulus telah berada di aula yang mana acara upacara kelulusannya berlangsung. Mark dan Kangmin duduk berdampingan.

Mark juga menyapa Mina dari girlgroup Gugudan yang juga teman sekelasnya. Tidak lama lagi juga mereka berdua akan jadi rekan MC dalam sebuah acara musik. Keduanya juga cukup dekat karena berada di kelas yang sama.

"Apa keluargamu datang?"

"Iya ibuku bilang dia akan datang dikelulusanku"

"Member NCT?"

"Saat aku bersiap waktu pagi tadi hyungdeul 127 juga ikut bersiap buat upacara kelulusanku"

Ponsel Mark berbunyi dan melihat jika Johnny yang memanggilnya.

 _"Kami sudah berada di sekolahmu Mark. Cobalah berbalik"_

Mark menurut membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Dia melihat hyungnya bersama manager dan juga keluarganya. Mark tidak menyangka jika ibunya tidak bohong untuk hadir dikelulusannya.

"Terima kasih hyung sudah mau hadir"

 _"Tentu saja aku dan yang lain tidak akan meninggalkan acar penting ini Mark. Lihat nanti kami membawakan buket bunga spesial untukmu"_

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya"

Benar saja buket bunga yang diberikan para hyung itu besar dari biasanya. Mark jadi penasaran dimana mereka membelinya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu sayang"

Yang paling membuat Mark bahagia adalah kedatangan keluarganya. Mark bisa merasakan pelukan hangat dari ibu yang selalu dia rindukan.

"Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang telah menjaga Mark dengan baik"

Tidak lupa juga dengan para member NCT yang telah menjaga Mark dengan sangat baik hingga Mark tumbuh menjadi anak yang penuh pesona dengan keramahannya.

"Itu sudah jadi kewajiban kami untuk menjaga Mark dengan baik. Lagi pula Mark itu anak yang penurut jadi tidak susah mengajarinya hal yang baik"

Mark seperti memiliki keluarga besar sekarang ini. Dia sangat senang dan juga terharu. Sayangnya tidak ada Haechan di sini. Jika saja kekasih menggemaskan Mark itu juga ikut datang maka lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Mark.

"Donghyuckie tidak ikut?"

Ibu Mark sudah dari tadi mencari Haechan saat melihat member NCT. Tapi tidak melihat sosok menggemaskan yang menjadi kekasih anaknya itu. Ibu Mark tentu saja mengetahui hubungan anaknya itu dan ibu Mark tidak keberatan dengan hubungan itu.

Ibu Mark malah senang karena dia juga menyukai Haechan yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Sejak pertama kali bertemu ibu Mark sudah menyukai Haechan.

"Haechan tadi masih tidur dan kami tidak tega banguninnya"

Jaehyun jadi sedikit menyesal tidak membangunkan Haechan sebelumnya. Jika tahu keluarga Mark juga datang sudah Jaehyun paksa Haechan buat bangun dan ikut ke upacara kelulusan Mark.

"Haechan perlu banyak istirahat Mom. Dia pasti lelah dengan dengan semua jadwal dan latihannya serta cuaca yang dingin membuat Haechan mudah terserang penyakit. Aku tidak ingin Haechan sakit"

Bukankah Mark itu kekasih idaman banget? Dimana bisa dapat kekasih sepertinya? Tolong tinggalkan seseorang seperti Mark untuk menjadi kekasih kita semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sangat disayangkan Haechan tidak ikut ke upacara kelulusan Mark hari ini"

"Calon mertuanya tadi nyariin ya"

"Aku jadi iri. Sudah dapat restu dari calon mertua. Aku kapan ya?"

"Hyung besok kita ketemu orang tuaku deh"

"Gak Jae tadi cuma bercanda"

Haechan sudah panas dari tadi mendengar hyung-hyungnya yang kompak banget membullynya. Biasanya juga Haecham yang membully para hyung.

"Sudah hyung jangan diungkit terus. Tenang saja Haechanie nanti kita pergi berdua buat bertemu keluargaku"

Mark mengangkat wajah Haechan yang menunduk buat menatap ke arahnya. Mark tersenyum manis dan memberikan kecupan dikedua pipi Haechan. Manis banget, Jaehyun saja sudah siap sedia untuk memotret momen manis itu.

Wajah Haechan jadi merah akibat perlakuan manis Mark. Haechan ingin menutupi wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya tapi Mark menahan tangan Haechan dan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

"Hyung berhenti membuatku malu"

Bibir Haechan sudah mempout lucu ditambah dengan rona merah di kedua sisi pipinya membuat maknae 127 itu semakin menggemaskan. Gak heran sih Mark jadi tambah sayang.

"Kenapa harus malu hmm?"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidung keduanya. Membuat Haechan tambah blushing. Apalagi member NCT yang lain melihatnya.

Haechan mendorong Mark agar menjauh darinya. Dekat-dekat sama Mark itu bahaya buat jantung Haechan dan juga hormonnya. Mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Mark membuat Haechan pusing dan otaknya jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Haechan wajahmu menggelikan"

Meski menyebalkan tapi Haechan tetap bersyukur dengan ucapan Yuta barusan. Mark jadi lengah dan Haechan dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Mark. Haechan langsung sembunyi di belakang Johnny.

"Hyung jangan dekat-dekat sama aku"

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Haechan bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari manager untuk segera pergi ke ruang latihan karena akan mengadakan VLive dengan para 00 line.

Haechan pamit sama para hyungnya dan khusus dari Mark dapat pelukan dan kecupan manis di kening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar satu jam siaran VLive berlangsung. Haechan senang karena dia bisa menyapa penggemar lagi dan lagi bersama dengan member seumuran membuatnya bisa lebih nyaman tanpa batasan aturan untuk menghormati yang lebih tua.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya Haechan sedikit sial karena malah dia yang jadi korban savage Renjun Jeno dan Jaemin. Dimulai dari Renjun yang sengaja atau tidak mengatur framenya cuma tiga dari mereka berempat. Terus juga menanyakan nama panggilan waktu masih rookie yang mana Jeno bilang panggilan Haechan adalah Dongsookie.

Haechan jadi ingat dia harus memakai dress polkadot merah putih dulu dengan rambut palsunya. Itu masa kelam yang ingin Haechan lupakan. Waktu itu semua member menertawakan dan mengejeknya. Beda sama Mark yang bilang Haechan cantik jadi perempuan. Haechan mau marah sama Mark karena menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tapi malu juga sih dipuji sama gebetan.

Iya Haechan itu sudah lama suka sama Mark. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat perasaan lain muncul tapi Haechan yang dulu masih cukup lugu tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perasaannya itu. Selagi dia masih dekat dengan Mark tidak masalah.

Terus bagaimana dengan Mark sendiri?

Sejak kapan dia menyukai Haechan?

Benarkah perasaannya itu tulus bukan karena hanya nafsu?

Jika masalah kapannya Mark suka sama Haechan itu juga tidak tahu waktu tepatnya. Yang pasti Mark menyukai Haechan juga sudah lama. Bukan karena hormon remajanya saja yang membuat Mark menyukai Haechan. Semuanya yang ada pada diri Haechan lah Mark suka.

"Sialan memang Jeno dan Jaemin, sakit nih punggung"

Haechan mengusap tubuh bagian belakangnya. Haechan tadi sempat didorong dengan kuat oleh Jeno dan Jaemin. Karena memberi spoiler yang terlalu jelas membuat Jeno spontan menghentikan Haechan dengan mendorongnya ke lantai. Jika mengingatnya lagi Haechan serasa lagi jadi aktor film action.

Terus sama Jaemin didorong karena waktu siaran mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Keempatnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu sebelum berpisah dengan penggemar. Waktu Haechan bicaranya habis dan Jaemin dengan teganya mendorong Haechan.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Saat memasuki kamarnya, Haechan di sambut dengan Mark yang berada di tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada Jaehyun di sana dan Haechan yakin malam ini dia akan tidur bersama Mark.

Haechan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama cream motif beruang miliknya. Sementara Mark memakai piyama cream dengan motif singa. Sesuai dengan julukan keduanya.

Haechan mengganti pakaiannya di depan Mark tanpa peduli apapun. Mark juga sudah seringkan melihat tubuh Haechan jadi buat apa ditutupi.

Selesai berganti baju Haechan mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Duduk di pangkuan Mark dan mendorong Mark hingga jatuh ke kasur yang empuk. Haechan berada di atasnya dengan memeluk Mark posesif.

"Bukankah seseorang sebelumnya bilang kepadaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya"

Haechan tidak peduli dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tadi itu kan dia ada siaran lagi nanti. Takutnya Haechan khilaf kalau sudah dekat-dekat Mark. Terus kalau sekarang kan sudah gak ada kegiatan apa-apa lagi. Virus mesumnya Yuta ternyata juga menyebar kepada Haechan.

"Aku tadi melihat siaranmu. Kamu tidak apa-apakan? Pasti sakit"

Mark mengusap punggung Haechan dengan lembut. Mark khawatir melihat Haechan yang tersungkur karena dorongan dari Jeno dan Jaemin di siaran VLive sebelumnya. Jika Mark ada di sana dia bisa saja memarahi Jeno dan Jaemin.

Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Jika Haechan itu seekor kucing maka dia akan mengeram dengan lembut karena merasa senang.

"Mark hyung"

"Hmm iya"

Tangan Haechan bermain-main di dada Mark. Membuat pola abstrak di atas dada Mark yang bidang. Kemudian tangan itu melepaskan kancing piyama Mark satu per satu. Hingga dada dan perut Mark terpampang jelas.

Haechan jadi ingin bermain sekarang. Tangannya menari-nari di dada Mark dan juga lidahnya dengan nakal menjilati puting Mark.

Mark mendorong Haechan agar tidak lebih jauh lagi perbuatannya. Haechan jadi cemberut karena Mark menolak ajakannya.

"Hyuuung~~"

"Tidak Haechan. Taeyong hyung akan marah nanti"

Mark tidak mau melakukannya lagi sebelum Haechan berumur 20 tahun. Mark tidak ingin kena omel Taeyong dan member lainnya.

"Tapi aku mau melakukannya hyung"

Haechan merangkak di atas tubuh Mark. Mendudukkan bokongnya di atas tubuh bagian bawah Mark. Membuat Mark merasa tegang di bagian selangkangannya. Bokong kenyal itu bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Mark.

"Mark hyunghhh"

Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Mark dan dengan sengaja mendesah untuk menggoda Mark.

"Ti-tidak bear"

Mark dengan susah payah menahan nafsunya. Haechan bahlan sudah menanggalkan piyama atasannya. Kuatkanlah Mark.

"Mark nghhh"

 _ **Sialan**_

Haechan benar-benar menggoda Mark. Bokong berisi Haechan terus bergerak membuat kejantanan Mark tegang sempurna. Mark mengeram karena sesak di bagian bawah dan juga bibir Haechan yang mengecupi lehernya.

"Jangan membuat tanda _bear_ besok aku siaran VLive"

Haechan mematuhinya dan turun ke dada Mark. Membuat tanda sepuasnya di sana dan bermain dengan puting Mark.

Mark tidak kuat lagi dengan semua godaan ini. Jangan salahkan dia jika besok Haechan susah jalan dan juga kena omel Taeyong. Ini semua salahnya Haechan yang lagi masa puber.

"Kamu telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur _bear_ "

Haechan terkejut karena tiba-tiba Mark membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini Mark yang berada di atas Haechan.

Tapi keterkejutan itu hanya sesaat karena selanjutnya Haechan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mark dan menariknya untuk berciuman.

Jadi malam itu mereka habiskan dengan asik bermain. Member 127 yang lain mengetahuinya karena kamar itu tidak kedap suara. Mau marah tapi ya gak bisa juga karena kamarnya dikunci.

 **END**

Ini beneran sudah selesai karena sudah gak punya ide lagi buat lanjutinnya dan juga sibuk dengan real life aku.

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang telah membaca ff ini dan memberikan jejak. Nantikan ff aku selanjutnya jika ada yang mau baca

Salam MarkChan shipper


End file.
